YOU Dream MY Obsession
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: 20 year old John Cena worked as a stripper by night and a prostitute by day to make enough money for college books but what happens when one day going into the club he works at his pimp sells him off to rich Johnny Laurinaitis and WWE superstars that want to get back at his famous wrestling big brother Hunter Helmsley that he's loved dearly for years. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N : OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it's not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW) this is also a very dark story as usual that's all I do lol_**

**A/N 2 : YES THERE WILL BE BROTHER/BROTHER SEX SCENES SO IF YOU GET BOTHERED BY INCEST DON'T READ.**

**Pairings : (John/Randy) John/Hunter = Incest**

**Title : YOU DREAM MY OBSESSION**

**_Summary : 20 year old John Cena worked as a stripper by night and a prostitute by day to make enough money for college books but what happens when one day going into the club he works at his pimp sells him off to rich Johnny Laurinaitis and WWE superstars that want to get back at his famous wrestling big brother Hunter Helmsley that he's loved dearly for years. SLASH_**

**JOHN POV** :

I yawn as I walked to work from yet another day of giving blow jobs to different clients that have fat cash to toss around like water. My day consists of sex and stripping with poles why I do this you may ask its very simple I do this like all the other 18-25 year olds that can't get good enough jobs that can pay for college funds and gas money as I try to get food on the table and the rent paid. I'm a 20 year old that lives alone in a small apartment here in Chicago where I get my best clients that pay better so I can get more money for my college books so I can fulfill my dream into becoming a much well paid security Guard for the rich and famous. My step mother and my biological Father both disowned me and my big step brother Hunter when I turned 18 as they caught both Hunter and I in bed together. I know it's a crime to sleep with your sibling in anyway but Hunter is my step brother and I have been in love with Hunter for years as he was with me.

I have lived on my own for two years in Chicago because of Hunter and my fall out a year ago when I caught him sleeping with another man. Hunter tried to apologize to me but I was to broken hearted to even think about forgiving him as he left to become a huge millionaire WWE superstar to this day. I'm happy for my step brother as he always talked about going into WWE for years to become the biggest superstar in history and now everywhere I go that I hear WWE is in town I either blow a guy off to get enough money for a ticket to go watch him or a blow a WWE security guard for them to let me in for free just so I can see Hunter perform. I started getting jealous as I watched Hunter getting closer to his new best friend and my 7 month long ex boyfriend Shawn Michaels. I met Shawn in Texas when I went there with a hot client that took me to see his house. I spotted Shawn at a expensive restaurant with his ex wife as they were married at the time and his two beautiful kids as Shawn looked miserable with his wife Rebecca yelling at him on being late for there anniversary dinner. I went to the bathroom that night and Shawn came in with me pinning me to a wall as we had the hottest sex I can say to this day I have ever had. After months of Shawn having an affair on his wife with me he filed for a divorce with Rebecca as Shawn and I became closer then ever that was until 7 months later Shawn found out what I do for a living of prostitution and stripping and left me without so much as a goodbye and till this day I have never forgiven him as he didn't even give me a chance to explain why I do it.

My life became a no dating zone after that as I know nobody would understand what I'm going through unless there going through it themselves so I just stay away from the sappy I want to merry you men and go after the hard core sexual animals that mostly consist of my clients that love everything about me in any position. The night is cold as I walk into the gay strip club that is my job and go straight in the back to my personal dressing room to get ready for the show as I'm the main event to dance on stage for the gay hungry men just waiting to throw there money at me and see any of my body parts to wolf whistle or howl at the moon in pleasure at the sight.

I lather in glittery strawberry scented lotion all over my smooth tight legs and thighs just to give me that touch for men to go wild for. Next I throw on some eyeliner to make my baby blue eyes pop and look larger for that innocent boy look I'm well know for as I know I'm far from it. I look around till I see my baby oil that lathers me up real slick to shine under the brightly colored rainbow lights to make me irresistible. And lastly I find my tightly fitted short jean shorts that go up to my huge round ass to show off my legs, My halfway unbuttoned black and navy blue dress shirt complete with dog tag necklaces and my leather up to my knees black army boots.

I suddenly jumped at the scream of my name as I look over at the door to my dressing room burst open to see my two gorgeous blond half naked best friends in the stripping business Maryse Ouellet and Michelle McCool come running my direction flanking either side of me with panic in there eyes. "What's going on?" I ask confused as they both start to tug on my shirt like little girls begging there daddy not to go to bed yet. Michelle was shouting the answer frighten but I couldn't understand what she was saying by Maryse's continuous yelling in French and I raised my hands over there mouths to get them to stop. "ok now Maryse please stop talking in French I have told you millions of times I have no idea what your saying, and Michelle tell me what it is you two are so shaken about?" I say in a curious tone. I lift my hands from there mouths as Michelle moves closer to me "John where being sold all three of us a very rich man named John Laurinites bought us today and Jack (there pimps name) agreed he said the man can have us specially you the man paid extra for you."

The name of the man who bought us sounded familiar but before I got a chance to figure it out the name to the face I hear the doors burst open once again and a tall well built man heavily tattooed and piercing blue eyes walks in. He looked to be a few years younger then me with a hard rock tan muscled body all around, a beard and skin that had been tanned a golden color with a military style hair cut much like mine. He had rugged features that somehow made him look very handsome and were accented by black heavily shadowed eyes that were locked on Michelle, Maryse and myself with a smirk gracing his features. "Well," the man in front of us says in a deep seductive voice looking straight at me with a smile. "Isn't this a surprise." In a purr as I gulp at the smile pushing Maryse and Michelle behind me to protect them from the sexy pervert. For some reason this mans voice makes my heart beat faster then a rabbit's and a strange heat spread through out my whole body. "are you mister Laurinites?" I manage to ask in a nervous voice that makes the man smirk wide at my nervousness. "No unfortunately my name is Randy Orton and I'm here to collect you for Laurinites he spent a lot of money on you three and I am hoping I might get a taste soon enough considering it was my share that helped pay for you" The man named Randy replies as I gasp holding onto my scared girls that are behind me shaking clutching onto my arms.

"Oh don't worry girls you have nothing to fear I'm not after you my type is more manly and muscled if you know what I mean" Randy says staring straight at me again in lust as he's licking his lips moving a little closer in my personal bubble. "oh and don't worry my men and me will get you to Laurinites safe and untouched." Randy says making my heart beat faster then before. "Your…men?" It was then that I realized that the man before me was really taking me away from everything I have know to be a prostitute to a much richer and higher up man that I have no idea what's he's going to do to Maryse, Michelle and myself but I know one thing I have to protect the girls from him as much as I can if I can.

But then something hit me as I look straight into the mans face and recognize it to be the same Randy Orton that works with my step brother Hunter The same face and smile of the WWE that I see plastered in TV and posters all over the known world, one of them hanging on the wall of my bedroom with Hunter in it. "Randal Keith Orton."

The pirate smiled again. "Randy is more like it blue eyes and it just warms my heart that you recognize me now." Randy says in a mocked lovers voice as he starts approaching me with Maryse and Michelle still behind me scared. I look down and grab hold of my pepper spray I use whenever a customer is getting to handsy and I have to defend myself as I point it straight at Randy's face. "stay back I don't want to have to use this Randy but I will if you try to touch either of my girls" I say with a glare of hell.

Randy put a hand to his heart as if he'd been shocked at this move. "To have a beauty such as you say such things really hurts." He mocked. I was shocked at the beauty part but quickly regained my composure. "stay back I mean it your not getting them!" I say getting a tighter hold on my girls that seem to hold on me just as hard to stay together. "Well I guess I have to do this the hard way" Randy says in a sigh as I feel a hard object connect with my head from behind as I hear Michelle and Maryse scream my name as they shake me but darkness takes a hold of me before I can even help them….

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK HOPE YOU LIKE IT I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS STORY LIKE YESTERDAY WHEN I WAS WATCHING THE JOHN LARINITES REIGN AND TRIPLE H TRYING TO TAKE BACK RAW AND I ALSO REMEMBED TRIPLE H AND RANDYS FUED SO I'M PUTTING IT ALL TOGETHER TO MAKE IT ONE BIG STORY RIVAL LO**L


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER INTRODUCES EVERYTHING AND THE START OF WHATS TO COME HOPE YOU LIKE IT LOL…..**

**((JOHN POV))**

While john was out cold from being hit over the head Randy pulls out some rope and ties John up tossing him over his strong shoulder making his way back to his traveling bus to deliver John to there boss Big Johnny. "That 'im Randy?" Wade asks hungrily while looking over Johns half exposed unconscious body in lust over Randy's shoulder. Randy glares warningly but nods. "Get the men back inside and retrieve the girls Boss wants all three." Randy demands as Wade nods affirmably as he signals for Edge and Alberto Delrio to follow him back inside to retrieve the screaming half naked Michelle and Maryse as they bound both women with duck tape on the mouths and hands carrying them onto the bus.

As soon as Randy stepped inside the big moving bus John awoken and started struggling

"LET! ME! GO!" I ordered. "Shush." Randy demands giving my round ass a hard slap.

"Hey!" I yelped. Randy shook his head and walked in the back of the most expensive traveling bus I have ever seen as it had a hug bathroom and two large bedrooms with four bunk beds and a kitchen in the middle. I look up just as I feel Randy let go of me and I plop onto one of the big beds on my back. I look over to the other bed as I hear whimpers and see Maryse huddling up to Michelle in fear and my eyes go soft at there trembling body's in worry that these men might hurt them. I feel hands slowly rise onto my leg and I become alert moving backwards away from the touch as my back collides with the wall. "Oh don't worry John Cena your girls have nothing to worry about everyone on the bus is gay so we don't even like women but we do like hot half naked men." Randy replies seductively as he doesn't move from his spot at the end of the bed he's just mentally undressing me with his sharp eyes making me glare defiantly as Randy smirks at me impressed by my fight.

After a minute of a stare down Randy snorts a laughter turns and walks out the door as I hear his foot steps leave. I look over at a hunched Maryse and Michelle that's holding her and I scoot closer to them I reach up to caress Michelle's face as she seemed so scared as did Maryse and I reached for them both as they fell into my arms on each side in heart wrenching sobs that broke me to seem them like this. "It will be ok girls I will protect you ok no one is going to hurt you I will make sure of it" I say as the girls lean back to look at me with swollen red puffy eyes from crying so hard. "don't cry anymore Bunny (Michelle's nickname) I have you now and I am going to take care of my girls like I always have ok Bunny would you like that?" I ask my sweet Michelle as she smiles at me some loving my gentle ways as I swipe the tears from hers and Maryse's gentle eyes. Maryse cuddles up into my touch as Michelle stands walking over to the bathroom undressing as she goes and I have seen the girls naked so many times it doesn't even bother me anymore as Michelle closes the door to take a shower. Silence engulfs the room as I rock Maryse back and forth in a like a child. I look into the darkened room in my own little world thinking of ways to get out of this mess when I feel Maryse's lips touch the skin of my neck suckling on it a little making me moan a bit. I pull Maryse back a bit and look into her eyes for answers as she says "John please you know I have never been with a man before and I'm still a virgin if these men are going to take us to this Johnny Laurinites guy and he wants either Michelle or myself in his bed I don't want him taking my virginity please I want you to have it I love you John always have and always will." Maryse says in complete honesty as I mull over her words and I knew from the beginning Maryse and Michelle both fell in love with me as they never voiced it that much knowing I was more into guys then women but I love them all the same just in a different way and they both have told me there fine with that as I have taken already Michelle's virginity long ago when Jack our Pimp at the time made Michelle be with a man for the first time.

Maryse and Michelle both are lesbians and have been with no one other then strictly women in there whole prostitute and stripping careers as Jack would get a lot of women calling for there services. And tell you the truth I would rather they be with women then men because men get more aggressive and I would be afraid they would try to hurt my girls. I finally make my decision as I pull Maryse in for a passionate sexual heat make out session as our tongues battle and our hands wander as I move my body between her legs as Maryse starts unbuttoning my shirt. I move my lips up her neck and use my tongue to trace her jaw line making Maryse moan. She finishes unbuttoning my shirt and pushed it off my large heavily muscled shoulders as I pulled off her white mini skirt. I hear Maryse gasp throwing her head back as I begin to grind against her wet pussy. I leaned down till I was closer to Maryse on my elbows on either side of her head.

running my lips over her neck. She moaned deeply grabbing my short hair and wrapping her legs around my waist. My hands slid to Maryse's hips and I moved them up to her stomach, pushing her short shirt up to reveal her tanned muscled smooth skin underneath. I can still feel Maryse shakily still trying to get my shirt off so I pulled my arms away to help her, tossing it to the floor somewhere. I return my hands to her waist and pull Maryse's shirt up uncovering her sparkly black silky bra. Maryse's tanned huge perfect breasts poked out from underneath and overtop the bra kind of looking quite appealing to me as I haven't looked at a woman this was since being with Michelle. My lips brushed gently along the rising area on one of her pink nipple as I here Maryse take a shaky intake of breath from being so nervous. I push gently her shirt up further as my tongue went to work, ravaging her skin. She gives a sexy moan for me and I smirk loving the power for one I have over someone. I feel as Maryse pulls her shirt of the rest of the way before grabbing my face and pulling me up to kiss her lips again.

My hands went to Maryse's chest, taking over where my tongue had left off as I continue to grind myself against her as we take up a heated kiss. Maryse groans again as I'm sure she feels my aroused member through my tight short shorts. We broke the kiss so I could make a trail of bites and kisses down her neck to her chest "Are.. You.. Ok… baby?" I ask through the kisses and I look up to see her nod but not answer as she was to much in bliss. My hands slide to her back, lifting her midsection off the bed so I could unclip Maryse's bra and as it comes undone her large beautiful tanned smooth breasts come into view and I stare at there beauty and I see Maryse turn pink in a blush "beautiful" I say in honesty tossed her bra away on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. "Mmn..." I Maryse finally managed to say as my mouth closed over the center of her left nipple. I feel Maryse arch her back and grab my hair as I bit and sucked on her skin. My lips left her chest and I made my way down her stomach to her lacy black underwear. I feel Maryse shiver at the cold air hitting her. But then I push my head down into her pussy licking at it. I hear Maryse gasp as she feels my tongue glide over her womanhood which was still covered by her black panties. My large fingers trailed down her stomach and up her legs as I turn my face to nibble on the inside of her left thigh, my full lips brushing delicately against her flesh.

"Mm you are so sexy princess..." I murmer hooking my thumb into her underwear before pulling them off. "Spread your legs for me, sexy." I say tossing her last piece of clothing to the floor. Maryse obeys and sucked in her breath as my tongue went back to work, playing with the folds of skin that made up her pussy. I hear Maryse gasp again as I slide my tongue through her entrance. I feel Maryse's fingers instinctively grab at my short hair in an attempt to hold onto something and pushing me further in. "Mn ahhnn!" She managed to exclaim through each shaky breath she took. Maryse arched her back as she felt my tongue exploring her smooth cavern. I feel Her body twitch at the strange, foreign way I'm sure Maryse was being touched since she's a virgin in men touching her. I look up to see Maryse throw her head back as I continue to lick and suck on her pussy even biting her now and then. A strange sensation took over Maryse's body as John ate at her flesh. She could feel it growing with each penetration he made with his tongue. With every sexy moan that came from his lips and every time he dug his fingers into her legs as he bit her.

Through all the pleasure coursing through Maryse's body, one thought kept running through her mind. He was very skilled with his tongue no wonder he gets so many clients.

"Moan for me, baby." I say as She obeys as he slid my tongue back into her entrance, circling my tongue inside her. "Mmm... m-more.." Maryse gasps writhing underneath me as the sensation intensified and I can feel her quiver in her lower body. I can hear her moans became louder. She slid her hips to the left and I followed sucking at her flesh like I needed it to survive the sensation in her lower body sky-rocketed as I bit her again, moaning at the same time. "Aahh!" I hear Maryse scream throwing her head back as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She grabbed my hair trying to get me deeper inside of her as her body shook from the sensation. When the pleasure had passed she slumped back onto the bed, exhausted. I set back before pulling my shorts and thong off. I look over as I see Maryse's eyes widened when I saw her the rest of my naked body. I new I was perfectly proportioned with dark skin and muscles rippling all over my body. I see her eyes traveled downwards till she caught sight of my cock erect. I gently got on all fours and crawled on top of her, positioning myself between her beautiful legs I bent over her and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go gentle princess I don't want to hurt you." I say Before I easy as I could penetrated her entrance. Maryse threw her head back and opened her mouth but nothing came out. The pain was more intense than she was lead to believe. She could feel herself bleed onto the blankets as shes a virgin no more. I gasp and grab the bed sheets using it to help push myself easier further into her. "S-so tight.." I groaned and moaned clutching the blankets tightly with all my might to ease the tension. Maryse dug her nails into my back trying to distract herself from the pain. Once I was all the way in, I stopped, waiting for her to get accustomed to having me inside of her. "Breath." I coaxed her although I was having trouble, too. My body shook with the effort of trying to keep myself still. I got an Idea as I lean down to kiss her trying to distract both of us. I feel her lips shake as I slide my tongue into her mouth. I feel Maryse move and I start to thrust a little not to much to hurt her but enough to get her relaxed.

And as soon as I brush against a bundle of nerves "Ahh!" She exclaimed digging her nails into my back hard making pink scraping marks. I moaned and continued to move myself in and out of her. She felt the sensation in her lower body starting to return as I sped up my pace. She grew accustomed to having me inside her so I began moving her hips to meet my thrusts. I gasp and squeezed the blankets on either side of her speeding up my thrusts at the same time. "AAHH!" Maryse screams as I start to grind myself inside of her, hitting her sweet spot in the process. She dug her nails into my shoulder blades out of surprise then dragged them down my back again creating more angry claw marks. I growled and hissed at the sting of having my skin scratched open but it seemed to turn me on even more. I bury my face in her neck, biting and sucking on her skin, while picking up speed with the grinding and thrusting. "Aaahh... mmm... ahhhnn...mmh!" I was driving scream after moan out of her with every thrust. "YES! Harder!" I hear Maryse screamed wrapping her legs around my waist as I know she feels the sensation in her lower body reaching its peak. I drive myself into her with a harder force moaning and gasping for breath at the same time.

"Mmm... feels good?" I ask biting my lip and managing to give her a smirk. "Aahh... mmhh... YES! Faster!" Maryse screams throwing her head back as he continued to thrust and grind myself against her sweet spot with greater force and speed and I know the whole bus can hear us and it's a wonder they haven't come in here to stop us. Maryse couldn't think about anything but what he was doing to her. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. He gave her a hard grind against her sweet spot and she screamed as he brought her to cloud nine. "I-I'm going to...!" She gasped clutching my body. "Me too." I groan grinding myself against her again. "AAAHHH!" Maryse screamed as the pleasure shot through her body in waves. I drove myself in one last time then stopped as I feel Maryse's walls clenched tightly around my hard member. I gasp, and my body shook as her tight hole embraced my member repeatedly, flooding me with pleasure. "Ahh!" I screamed squeezing the blankets and biting my bottom lip as I feel myself cum into her.

I collapse on top of her when I rode out my orgasm. I wrapped her arms around me. My head was resting on her chest which rose and fell as she tried to regain her breath. I smile up at my princesses beautiful face stroking her platinum blond hair out of her gorgeous face. I turn my head so I could get a good look at her. Capturing her lips again. It was a chaste kiss. Nothing sensual or inappropriate. my fingers stroked her jaw line as his lips brushed gently against hers. "Well that was something for a virgin your very good in bed princess." I say after breaking the kiss as I smile and see Maryse's cheeks burn in a deep blush. She unwrapped her legs from around my waist as I pull myself painfully out of her with a groan I collapse on the bed next to her and I kiss her forehead before the two of us fall asleep but not before I feel another body beside me and I look down to see a naked Michelle crawl in on the other side of me as I wrap my other arm around Michelle and I smile a little as I feel complete holding my two beautiful girls on each arm as I drift off to my own sleep.

On the outside of the door everyone heard the sex between John and Maryse and all of them were horny as hell just listening but one man by the name of Randy Orton was jealous and mad that in his mind that slut got a piece of what he wants in his bed on his back as he pounds into that sweet sexy ass man John Cena…,.

**OOOOOOHHHHH WOW THIS WAS ACTUALLY A FUN CHAPTER TO WRITE FOR SOME REASON LOL. ENJO**Y


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER INTRODUCES THE LIFE JOHN CENA WILL BE LIVING IN FOR THE REST OF THE STORY…..**

**JOHN CENA POV ))) …**

We finally arrived at our destination the one place where me and my girls will be for God knows how long. Maryse and Michelle clutched to my big muscular arms tightly as we exited the travel bus with Wade Edge and Alberto flanking all three sides of us as Randy was already inside making sure to talk to his boss that we have arrived. Randy and the men ushering us inside stopped and bought Maryse Michelle and myself proper clothing to look at least presentable in front of our new master as Maryse was wearing a tan colored one sleeve cocktail dress that showed way to much cleavage for my comfort with a pure gold belt looping around her tiny midsection and white high heels that made her look two inches taller making her look like a rich magazine model with her platinum blond hair waved in rolls down her back beautifully.

Michelle on the other hand wore a black and silver tank top that had silver sparkly outlined wings in the front on either boob that had the words devil in the front to show the she can be either, as she wore low cut dark washed holy blue jeans that rode low on her hips showing off her v and abs as well as showing off her muscled arms she's worked hard to get as she wore tall black leather boots over the jeans with her long dirty blond hair rode on in curls as well down her back.

My appearance Randy picked out himself as he purchased me a baby blue tight v neck affliction t shirt that has black flames with white joker cards that hugs my upper torso handsomely showing every ripple of muscle I posses, with tight expensive dark washed affliction denim blue jeans that has a couple snake like sequenseces in the back pockets and low rid on my hips showing off my v and huge six packs making feel as a male model. We walk in looking around in awe at the beautiful rich colors of emerald greens, ruby reds, gold's and black's as the furniture was all these colors as the house looked as three story's including the basement. I look around the huge living room we were now perched in at the deep red colored walls to see photos of different beautiful women all in sexy colorful lingerie perched beside a huge muscular handsome man and I know just by the look the women are just like Maryse Michelle and myself prostitutes.

I feel a hard muscled hand land on my shoulder as I look around to see the handsome man Randy named as Wade giving me a lusty glint in his dark mystifying grey eyes pushing me down to my knees as I see Maryse on one side and Michelle on the other pushed down in the same position as well in a grunt. "so this is the man boss is so fascinated with" I hear a dark chilling seductive intimidating voice surround the quiet room in a deep blanket as if to suffocate me with pleasure as a chill runs down my back. A dark figure with a long black leather trench coat, a black menacing hat, black combat boots that hit the oak wood flooring hard in a pounding ring making my heart jump a beat, long raven drenched hair running down his back, and a deep tan with arms full of demanding tattoos, and as I look up I see the most hypnotizing emerald eyes that shine through to my very soul making me weak in the legs. The huge man walks of silk and domination as if he's the most important thing in this room and by the judge of the way the other men in the room are cowering a bit I'm guessing he is. The dark man stops right in front of me as I'm still on my knees as his thighs and middle section is in front of my face as I look up at the raven haired man in all the innocents I still can muster.

"he's a pretty one this one is" the raven haired admired as he lifts my chin a little higher to get me to stare into his emerald eyes again "what's your name boy?" the deep rumble of his voice making me shake a bit "John Cena sir" I say respectively as I tremble with the mans hand still clenching my chin upward as a chill filled the atmosphere I see a dark mysterious smirk appear on the ravens face. "he knows respect as well he is quite the package" I hear him say as I see the ravens eyes roam down my hard body to the exact package he was talking about as I feel exposed with his stare so intently. "Mind your Place Taker! I found him first and paid half for him you don't get anything from him unless I say you can!" I look around to see a seething Randy demand the raven haired man that I know now as Taker as he lets go of my face to smirk darkly at Randy. "oh yes I forgot daddy Laurinites's eldest son always gets the first pick for the taking" I hear Taker mock Randy as a deep growl erupts from Randy's throat threateningly.

"it looks like Randy is forgetting all about his brothers that matters twice as much to dad as you do maybe even more and that's why its burning you up inside that John here in reality is fair game to the highest bidder which who knows might become me and our third brother here that you also don't obviously care about isn't that right Wade?" A shorter man with black cropped hair military style, a lip piercing, with gorgeous random tattoos and chocolate brown eyes staring menacingly at Randy with glare and the man that has been staring lustfully at me all night since he brought me here standing right beside him with a huge handsome smirk plastered on his face.

"I have never cared about you Punk or our slimy manipulative brother over there (Randy says pointing at Wade) You both make me sick as you two are just like him will do anything to get what you want no matter the cost." Randy says with a little bit of emotion that makes me rethink my wall around myself with him. I get finally a real look at Randy as I didn't get to in the beginning when he took me away as I check him out He was incredibly tan, his body perfect to the eyes as he had beautiful facial hair and just perfect cropped hair. The man's arms were graced with dark skulls and wings that circled over the taut muscles of his biceps all the way down to his wrists. Randy was a good looking man, though his most attractive feature were his eyes, which were a beautiful, icy, pale blue color that seemed to pierce right through to the very core. Looking into those eyes, you could see everything. The man's emotions reflected in those eyes. "that almost hurt brother that you would say that to your only two siblings I mean I thought we were friends didn't you Wade?" I hear Punk ask sarcastically and I can't deny I'm kind of intrigued by the mans sarcasm and manipulative ways as he's just as handsome as the other two brothers. Randy scoffs rolling his eyes at his brothers stupid mocking hurt voice as Cody and Ted his most loyal friends flank either side of him ready to protect there mentor. "Well before we have a old fashion beat down I think we should have John Maryse and Michelle here go to there rooms as they have been so nice just sitting there on there knees waiting for instructions like there used to." I hear Taker say as I flinch at the tear I'm used to being on my knees waiting for instructions and I know that's a prostitute term. I feel my arm being risen as I look over to see a tall built like a tank man with a Samoan tattoo across his upper arm and I know that because I had a Samoan as my client for my client was rich and famous and I serviced him the most out of all my clients with him wining and dining me taking me shopping and calling me my pet name for him was nice ass as I know that's the weirdest nickname in the world. The Samoan has dark long black hair with a huge mouth, beautiful brown eyes, and a black sleeveless combat police outfit that suited him quite sexy in my opinion.

I look over just in time to see my girls being carted off in a different direction with two beautiful small but muscled women one tall with long wavy light brown hair, green eyes, a golden tan, and a busty outfit that made her look as she was trying to hard to get attention. The other short, very skinny maybe 95 pounds, black wavy hair, and a crazy glint in her chocolate eyes as she stares down Michelle like a piece of meat. I want to hold both of my girls as I see there both scared out of there minds to be away from me but I just follow the big Samoan as he drags me upstairs to my room through the halls of the mansion like house. He led me through room after room sometimes coming across other prostitutes who were wearing beautiful expensive reveling outfits that didn't leave much to the imagination as I saw some with men in there with them. The more I looked the more I began to realize that I was the only male prostitute here as I passed female after female, all who stared at me in surprise. Feeling a little bit unsettled, I stopped as the Samoan indicated silently a slightly ajar door.

'You'll be sleeping alone, boy. The girls have got a reputation to uphold after all,' Samoan sniggered as though this was highly amusing. Blushing lightly at the insinuation that he would be doing anything _inappropriate_ with the other girls, I followed The Samoan into a one bedroom room that looked rich none the less like the others in the house and hoped Maryse and Michelle got the same wonderful treatment wherever they are. Thick green carpet covered the floor, the walls paneled in wood. There was a window that was obscured by a dark forest green curtain. A new looking four-poster bed that had beautiful covering but took up most of the space in the room, with black sheets and a silver duvet. The hangings on the bed were green. There was a door in the corner that I assumed led to an en-suite bathroom. A mid sized dresser and a bedside table completed the room.

'I'll leave you to get settled in then, boy. I'll send a girl up to give you a tour, later,' Samoan said. 'My name's John Cena' I murmured back. 'I know,' The Samoan said with a smirk, and my names Roman Reigns" he says while bustling out of the room…

**WELL NOW YOU KNOW RANDY/PUNK/WADE ARE BROTHERS AND SONS TO JOHN LAURITITES AND TAKER IS LAURITIES'S RIGHT HAND MAN MUCH LIKE RANDY AS TAKER AND RANDY DON'T LIKE EACHOTHER. JOHN IS THE ONLY MALE PROSTITUTE IN THE HOUSE AND DO YOU GUYS THINK ITS WEIRD THAT LAURITIES EVEN HAS A WHORE HOUSE THAT'S HIS HOUSE ANYWAY? LOL WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY LATER ON IN THE STORY….. ENJOY**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : CHAPTER OF REMEBERENCE AND UNITING…..**

**A past childhood Memory**

John Cena was a handsome 16 year old teen that the lady's in high school loved he was adorable, kind, shy, innocent, buff, tall, and everything a girl wanted in a man but that was the thing John wasn't into women he preferred the rough rugged men then a smooth fragile woman any day. Know one new of John being gay that he would stare at all the sexy rock hard football players in the showers or that when he played high school wrestling he had to hold down his erection for all the friction of another hard body rubbing against his. That one day was a mistake that one day that ruined everything and made him the way he is today a prostitute for money on the table. John's step father was a vicious man he was a huge homophobe and didn't like to be anywhere near them and when he found out about John being gay as he spotted John making out with another man that was a lot older then him John's step father was angry and tried to kill the man as he took john home and beat him senseless and after threw John in the basement for a week in the dark.

It was John's 18th birthday as his step father and mother never celebrated or cared about John ever since they found out he was gay 2 years ago. John now is hiding up in a tree trying to remain as silent as he can while his over sized buff homophobic cousin Derek age 21 calls out his name. "John! Come out! I just want to play!" Derek calls mockingly sweet. John quivers in fear knowing full well what Derek wants to do to him. Derek didn't want to play, he wanted to hurt John. Hurt him like he always did when he comes to visit. It was amazing how much weight the tree could hold specially with how big John was for his age as he curls his muscular legs silently onto the thick tree branch as Derek wanders by not noticing. John might have muscle but so did Derek and Derek knew how to use his a lot better then John did specially since Derek is in MMA fighting and deals with people a lot faster then he can ever go. John Whimpers as pain emanated from his ankle. John looks down, seeing the flesh becoming a light purple, the skin swelling and John remembers all to well how that happened when he sprained it tripping over a rock, trying to run from Derek.

"Well okay John, I'll just see you tonight then!" John hears Derek yell in anger as John squeezes his ocean baby blue eyes shut in fear of wondering if he can get away from Derek. Sometimes Derek would give him a 'friendly' visit to his bedroom as John sleeps Derek would drag John out of his bed and homophobe or not he would touch John inappropriately just to be evil and sometimes Derek would pin John to the floor ripping John's pants and boxers off leaving John's lower half vulnerable as Derek would hurt him by shoving a dry finger up in him unprepared and make John scream as blood runs down Johns leg from the torture and pain. But Derek was no were near as bad as John's step dad though While Derek would hurt him intimately John's step dad would hurt him physically Belts, whips, wooden spoons, his hard fists. John in his teen age had more then a few scars on his back as his step father always said he would beat the fag out of him. John's scars are like a painful memory engraved into his tan smooth skin. One was when John tried to defend himself by standing up to his step father. Another was from using my mothers powered makeup to cover the bruises on my cheek from schools eyes and my father got the wrong idea and thought I was doing a drag queen thing by wearing makeup and beat me for it the list could go on. _"Give up already." "Yes yes. Give up. Sink into the dark." "Join us. Let the last of it go." "Be free." _Those where the very thoughts that ran through my head daily with each and every beating I received from them or the nasty things Derek would do to me behind closed doors but I did have one man one person that out of all my family never gave up on me. Hunter Helmsley age 28 my older brother, Hunter lived with us at the time as his apartment was evicted and he needed a place to stay till he got back on his feet and dad let him stay with them.

As Hunter came home that night after work as Hunter works in construction he saw Johns bruises and handprints all over his body and it made Hunter mad and ill that there dad and cousin would do this to innocent John. Hunter takes John inside the house as Derek went to the spare bedroom he always sleeps in when he visits and John is very grateful for the brake from his torture for now. John looked up at the clock to see 12:00 pm as usually Hunters and his parents leave to go get something to eat for dinner leaving them alone. John walks into the living room as he see Hunter was stiff and his knuckles were white as he clutches the cushions tightly. John was concerned but when his eyes scanned him to see what was wrong, he found it Hunter was sporting a large erection and it made a tent in his basketball shorts. "Watching gay porn again," John nods to the TV rolling his eyes at Hunter as he gets up to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Once John was done he dried himself off and changed into his grey and black sweat pants.

John looked himself over in the mirror and felt empty inside with all the dark bruises he saw marrying his body in a thick black of and blue blanket of my step fathers handy work. I could feel the heat radiating from my shoulders and back. I touched my shoulder and pain shot through my arms. "Ouch," I hissed. I shrugged into a green t shirt painfully and walked back into the living room. I see Hunter grabbing himself a beer from the fridge as I smiled and sat on the couch flipping through the channels. A large hand smacked my shoulder and it took every inch of my will power not to yelp or cry in pain from my bruises he forgot. "sorry I forgot I was just going to ask if you wanted a beer?," Hunter asks sitting next to me. "Okay," my voice was rough from holding in the pain. "Are you alright? Dad didn't hurt too bad did he this time" he asks concerned. "I'm fine," I lied clearing my throat. Hunter looked at me suspicious then let it drop and I know Hunter wanted so badly to hold and protect me from dad but dad thinks the world of Hunter and loves him more then he would ever love me and I don't want Hunter and his dad to ever lose that relationship as I have lost mine with my real mother.

An hour later of silence watching TV and drinking beers and I was ready for bed. I walked into my bedroom and closed the door and sat on the bed, my face was facing the door. I grabbed a bottle of Aloe lotion and I took my shirt off with some difficulty. I squirt the green lotion in my hand and rubbed my shoulders, where the burn and pain of my bruises and burn marks of cigarette burns my father placed on my back that Hunter never saw and I moaned softly and once the lotion ran dry I reached behind me to get the bottle, but the bottle was missing. I turned my head and saw Hunter standing there with the bottle in his hand. "I thought you said he didn't hurt you that bad" Hunter asks in a demanding voice of anger towards our step father and I just shrug knowing it no good fighting him for answers as he already knows them. Hunter sat at the edge of the bed and squirted the lotion on his hand and started to massage my shoulders. I closed my eyes and relaxed, Hunter was gentle. I moaned and I was completely relaxed, Hunter stopped and I leaned back wanting more. I felt his hard muscled chest against my back and his arms wrapping around me and I opened my eyes. I felt his rough bearded face nuzzling my neck. I loved the way he felt against me, this should be shocking, but I have always had feelings for Hunter ever since our parents got married and knew it as Hunter has feelings for me as well.

"I love you" Hunter whispers looking down. I turned around, my heart hammering. "Hunter looked at me I love you too" I say slamming my lips against his, and Hunter kissed me back eagerly and hard. I moaned softy and grabbed his shirt Hunter raised his huge muscled arms and I took it off swiftly. I looked at his muscular chest and hard Pecs. Hunter always reminded me of a sexy muscled lumberjack with a large hammer or axe and sweat running down his shirtless naked tan skin with his long dirty blond hair sticking to his beautiful neck and I get hard just thinking of it. "what are you thinking about Johnny?" Hunter purrs panting. "your sexy body rubbing against mine." I say seductively making Hunter growl and capture my lips again. "Mmm," I let out a throaty moan and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his hands pushing my sweat pants down, and soon I was bare. My cock was hard and throbbing painfully. "God, how many times had I imagine you like this," Hunter says lustfully. "It wasn't porn that made you all hot and bothered?", I ask out of breath from the hot kiss. Hunter looks down at my naked body in lust "no I don't need porn when I have the hottest step brother ever existing that's a walking wet dream to imagine" Hunter say huskily kissing my lips as I took his shorts off. He had a giant erection; it looked like it was painful.

"Normally I want to pleasure you, but right now I want to fuck you hard," Hunter said lustfully. I rolled over and got on my hands and knees, I felt Hunter's ten inches rubbing my butt, I breathed in and out slowly. Hunter thrusts himself into me hard. I cried out in pain, because I was stretching for the first time. "Oh shit, sorry," Hunter said and he pulled out. "I forgot to put lube on it." He reached for the lotion and smeared it on his dick and around my hole. "Brace yourself," he whispered and slammed into me. It was painful, but wasn't as painful when we were dry. After a few moments of painful movements, I started to moan loudly and started to push back after he thrust in. "Oh yes," he grunted as he rubbed against my prostate. I felt his hand gripping my hard on and started to pump with the same rhythm as his thrusting. I moaned and arched my back and spasms rocked my body. I let out a course yell as I spilled into his hand. Hunter thrust into me hard and he cum into me. "AH!" he yelled staying still before collapsing on top of me and I fell onto the bed. We laid there in a sweating panting mess, Hunter rolled off of me but he wrapped his arms around me and we just laid there feeling each other's warmth and heartbeat. "I love you," John whispers. "I love you,," Hunter whispers back lovingly…..

**JOHN POV** …

That memory of our first night together has haunted me ever since I threw Hunter out for sleeping with someone else but me years ago. I think of all the other times I spent with Hunter and it gets me kind of horny just thinking about him because my old feelings still resurfacing as they never went away even till now. The water of the lavender bubble bath I was thrown into feels amazing as the heat rises circling around my tired body in comfort and the bubbles making my skin soft and smooth from being in them so long. Roman this evening demanded me to take a deep relaxing bubble bath before we head off to the clubs and dance the night away as they want me to feel at home and I'm hesitant at this for being a whore all your masters do is order you around and beat you if you disobey but never take you out to clubs to have fun and its very different then what I'm used to but hey I'm not complaining for now. I scrub my shoulders and back with the bar of strawberry scented soap cleaning every inch of my body just the way my past masters liked me.

So far living here in this huge mansion whore house isn't so bad but like I said before its only been two days and I haven't even met John Laurinites the man who bought me in the first place as everyone keeps telling me he's away for business with the WWE and won't be back for another couple days. His sons Wade, Randy and Punk on the other hand have been breathing down my neck all day literally as I felt hands groping every inch of me any time I passed any of the three and all three have that same mischievous smirk that sends chills up my spine and it only pleasures them more that they have that huge effect on me.

I rinse my body off as I reach for the long teal colored fluffy towel rapping it around my lower body parts as I walk out of the small golden and red decorated bathroom to my bedroom dropping the towel to the floor shining my naked body to the world as its only me in here at least I thought I was till I hear a wolf whistle behind me and I shoot right up and look over and leaning right in the door way with his arms crossed and a dark smirk displayed on his lips is none other then Randy Orton raking his gorgeous eyes over my entire body lingering a little on my round ass. I gasp in fright jumping onto my bed pulling the green sheets over me for modesty "St-stay away from me!" I say, grabbing a rumpled sheet to cover my nakedness. I watch as Randy just grins and stalks forward. "Now why would I do that? A man would have to be crazy not to want to get close to someone as beautiful as you." And as he set his knees on the mattress I lunged to the side, intending to jump off the bed. "Nah, ah, ah!" Randy tsked grabbing me. He slammed me onto my back and climbed on top of me, gathering my wrist in one hand and pinning them above my head. "Get off of me! Damn it! Let me go!" I scream.

"Not, until you calm down." Randy says calmly and I growl and spat in his face again not even caring if I could be severely punished for it later. "Go to hell!" I scream in his face as I see Randy chuckle "Only if I can take you with me." Randy says amusingly as he gathers the glob of spit at his cheek and licked his fingers, closing his eyes and moaning as if it were something sweet. "I like the way you taste Johnny." Randy says with lust blown eyes as he Suddenly swoops down and pressed his mouth hard to mine tongue pushing past my shocked lips to plunder the moist cavern. I was shocked not just by the kiss but by the surprising smoothness of Randy's full lips. It reminded me of the time Shawn Michaels first attacked me with hard demanding kisses when we first met in that bathroom when he was lonely. Randy's lips were just as soft but the taste was mint and exotic chocolate heated me from the inside. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that it took me a long moment to realize that not only had I stopped struggling but that I was kissing him back!

Eyes going wide I clamped down hard on the fleshy appendage and kneed Randy in the groin and as soon as his grip slackened I shoved myself from under him and darted across the room. "Don't! Touch! Me!" "That's not nice." Randy groaned, but then he grinned.

I soon realized that in my haste to get away from Randy I forgotten the sheet, leaving my hard rock body bare except for a deep blush that covered me from head to toe. "Did anyone ever tell you, you look ravishing in red?" Randy says licking his lips "Shut up!" I snap. "And give me my towel back." I say as I see my towel on the floor beside his feet.

I watch Randy cock his head to the side. "You know the way you're talking one would think that you were the one in power here and not the whore as I'm your master" "And besides after last night your clothes are no better then bandages as you are practically going to be walking around this place naked all the time when my father gets back so get used to it." Randy says amusingly interested staring at my body in lust again and I quiver a little at his stare. Suddenly Randy leapt off the bed and tackles me to the ground, arranging my nude body so I was laying on my stomach, with my ass pressed against Randy's crotch. "Is that your sword I'm feeling?" I say talking about Randy's huge erection and I feel Randy shrugged. "In a way but I was hoping you would feel it deep inside you by now" Randy whispers in my ear and before I could answer he finally stands up off my body snorting a laughter he walks out the door leaving me still on the floor shaken up a bit aroused and scared…..

**WOW I LOVE THE GAME RANDY AND JOHN ARE PLAYING WITH EACHOTHER AND JOHN DID HAVE A HORRABLE PAST LIFE WITH HIS STEP FATHER AND COUSIN DEREK WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : THE SAME NIGHT GOING TO THE CLUB MEETING JOHN'S OTHER CLIENTS ALONG WITH THE OTHER PROSTITUES**

After Randy left my room I got fully clothed in the best and most expensive clothes in my closet but the most reveling. I had on a tight black leather v neck vest on that buttoned two times in the front near my navel, with a tight white tank top underneath that showed off my strong bare muscular arms visibly, low rider pale blue jeans that had freshly stitched holes in the knee area and the thighs showing off my freshly shaven legs to the naked eye, a pure gold belt looped around my mid section, with black combat boots and my silver dog tags I came here with around my neck that has Hunter my brothers name on it. I hear a knock on the door and turn just in time to see Randy walk back in dressed in a red tight affliction shirt with flames, black jeans and black boots looking like he came fresh from the army with a thick black leather strap that looked oddly like a leash in his hand.

"Wha.. What are you going to do with that?" I stutter in fright pointing to the object in Randy's big hand and I see the leather leash in Randy's hands snap a few times making me yelp while a huge smirk plasters on his handsome tan facial haired face. "Nothing I wouldn't want to do you with it every night but lucky for you I only get to use it on your neck" Randy says in a sigh as he comes closer to me making my walk backwards away from him for distance.

"Oh hell no I'm not putting that leash on I'm not some dog you can drag around I'm a human being" I say offended making Randy grumble of how stubborn I am. "Look you have no choice in the matter there are strict rules to follow in this whore house either you put this leash on and be a good boy for the rest of the evening or I make you strip out of your clothes and you walk around humiliated and naked in front of everyone." Randy demands as he holds the silver and green leash with a black snake hugging the chain making it look very deadly and manly.

I look from the chain to Randy a couple times debating which punishment was worse knowing that I can probably handle being naked in front of everyone because I am a prostitute/ stripper after all I'm usually naked walking around anyway. But on the other hand I can probably get into a lot of trouble not obeying to put on the leash so I swallow my pride and nod in Randy's direction. I look up and see Randy eyes go a little glossy a little from my obedience for once as he comes towards me inches from my face latching the Leash on tight but not too tight as the snake is on display for anyone to see. I huff as Randy looks down at me smirking a bit leaning in till I can smell his mint breath caressing my nostrils in delight.

Our moment was interrupted with a clear to the throat as we look around to see a handsome tall muscular well trimmed man that reminded me so much of Hunter with the long platinum blond hair down his back, blue eyes, and facial hair and a glint in his eyes of trouble that I knew all to well. "Well what the fuck do you want can't you see I'm busy?" Randy growls to the blond in the corner as the blond didn't even seem fazed at Randy's temper "well I can see that Randy but Taker and everyone is downstairs with the girls waiting and he told me to come up and escort you down as he doesn't trust you with the delicious treat" The blond says slyly looking me over in lust making me blush at his boldness. Randy snorts moving to block the blonds view from me as he connects the leash to the collar on my throat pulling me close to his body protectively as I place my hands on Randy's arms and I feel him squeeze me slightly in appreciation. Randy turns with me still huddled beside him looking straight at the devilish blond with a look of his own that showed don't fuck with what's mine as he takes my leash walking me to the door. "Well Edge show the way" Randy says sarcastically as Edge laughs a bit turning walking out the room with Randy and myself in tow following down the steps to the living room where I saw the Samoan from last night as Roman and three other men one with light brown slicked back hair and the other with parted black and blond hair and as tan as dark as Romans but much smaller in body size.

I look between the three men to see Michelle on her knees but she didn't look like the Michelle I've been with for the past 4 years of my life no this Michelle had a glazed over look like she was out of her mind and in a whole different world as I see her just stare down at the floor like she doesn't care and I'm worried what they did to her. I look down her body to see any bruises or cuts but all I see is her skimpy outfit consisting of a dark blue v neck dress that showed tons of cleavage and was way to short for my comfort zone as you can tell she wasn't wearing any underwear under neither with tall black leather boots crawling up her knees.

I tried to get her attention but I feel Randy usher me into another room "You ever hear of knocking, Randy?" I hear a raspy voice much like a smokers and if you put a glass bowl on your head ring out into the huge office room with blue and grey walls and a tan carpet. I look over at the owner of the room to see a very skinny but tall man with an expensive plane grey suite, strait sleeked to the side mousy brown hair and clean shaven scoff, tossing a coat on the half naked beautiful Latina prostitute Longing in his lap.

I blushed a little, fully aware of what the two were doing. "Sorry, father," Randy says taking a seat placing me into his lap on the other side of the desk. I look over from in Randy's lap at Randy's father and know now this must be John Laurinites the man who paid for me from Jack my pimp and I scrunch up my nose a bit as he's nothing of what I pictured him to be. "I'm kind of in a rush my men want to go out to party with the girls and the delicious treat here."

Randy says huskily placing a hand on my ass giving it a firm squeeze and I move a bit making a soft groan come from Randy as I know I pleasured his dick a bit with my ass on top of it. "You're always in a rush," Johnny mutters to his son, shooing the prostitute off his lap. "So this is the prostitute I paid double money on John Cena is it?" Johnny asks looking straight at me and I nod making a smirk much like Randy's but not a evil and sinister place on his thin lips as he stands walking to a door on the other side of the room I never noticed was there till now.

Johnny takes out a green colored key placing it into the lock and opening the big metal door walking inside and I can't see anything but I can hear metal chains and muffled talking as he comes back out with a long black chain in his hands and I gasp with tears rolling down my cheeks at the sight of Hunter crawling on his knees like a dog half naked with his white T shirt ripped in half barely hanging off his large shoulders, his jeans had holes all over them barely covering anything to the imagination, his hair was drenched in sweat and water stringing close to his gruffly bearded face that looked as he hadn't shaved in weeks. I scramble out of Randy's lap before he can hold me back and crawl over to my weak big brother taking his face in my hands caressing his cheeks as Hunters big brown eyes look up into my ocean blues with complete sadness. "Oh sunshine (Hunter's nickname for John) what are you doing here you shouldn't be here its dangerous" Hunter told me gruffly as his big muscular arm wraps around my neck bringing me closer to his body "now take it easy Hunt your going to hurt yourself" I say calmly trying to ignore the question as I help Hunter sit against the door for a prop as he breaths out tiredly.

I look around at father and son that's just sitting in there chairs starring intently at Hunter and my interaction and I glare at Randy first "What did you do to him? why is he like this?" I seethe in anger pointing at Hunters distress state "Well don't point at Randy he has nothing to do with it the person you should be asking would be me and to answer that question he got what was coming to him" Johnny says calmly making my blood boil even more at his nonchalant act.

I stand from beside Hunter on the floor and walk right up to Mr. Laurinites rearing my hand back and intent on slapping him across the face but Laurinites catches my wrist with a glint in his eyes as he grabs me with an unknown strength and slams my body onto his mahogany desk my ass hanging off a little in his direction with papers scattering everywhere. "LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I scream twisting my lower body trying to squirm out of Laurinites hold but he pins my arms tighter above my head prying my legs apart moving between them and I wrap my legs around his waist for balance as I feel his hardening cock press against my clothed ass and I breath heavily in anger.

"A spit fire this one is" Laurinites says amusedly as I feel him thrust his cock a little more into my clothed ass making me jerk "I'LL SHOW YOU SPIT FIRE!" I scream in rage twisting and jerking so much that I feel Randy come up on the other side of the desk to hold my arms down with his father and I glare up at both. "I like him he's got spirit and fire deep within him that I can't wait to break" I hear Laurinites say making me stop abruptly look at him in fear. "Johnny please let my brother go he hasn't done anything wrong" I hear Hunter rasp out in pain clutching his side and my heart softens looking over at the delicate state Hunters in over in the corner sweating and shivering as if he has a fever.

"SHUT UP HUNTER THIS IS YOUR DOING I TOLD YOU IF YOU DIDN'T STEP DOWN FROM CEO OF WWE I WOULD HUNT YOUR BROTHER DOWN AND FUCK HIM RAW!" Laurinites screamed at Hunter making Hunter cower in the corner like a hurt animal trying to get away from a predator. Tears run down my face at Hunters scared emotions and I'm scared myself being in the hands of this monster because Hunter is a large fearful intimidating man and if Laurinites can scare Hunter who knows what he can do to me.

Laurinites looks down at me again finally letting up on his grip on my wrists as he steps back from between my legs sitting in his office chair as I roll upward hoping of the top of his desk running over at Hunter holding him in my arms protectively as Hunter buries his face in my chest holding onto me tightly feeling like dead weight from his weakness. "John come on we have to go" I hear Randy demand making me tighten my hold on Hunter shaking my head no with tears streaming down my face. I hear a sigh and feet shuffle over to me and Hunter grabbing a hold my wrist and I jerk away taking Hunters face in my hands "I love you" I whisper at him leaning down taking his lips in mine kissing Hunter with so much passion that I hear a gasp of surprise come from Randy but I don't stop and I can feel Hunter start to kiss back just as passionately wrapping his arms around my waist moving me on top of him till I'm straddling his lap right in front of Laurinites and Randy both but I don't care as Hunter and I make out our tongues probing each others mouths memorizing every crease that we both have missed for so long.

"I said come on now!" Randy again demands shoving me off Hunters lap in a whimper picking me up off the floor and jerking me out the office door without another look at Hunter again…

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT DON'T BE SCARED TO REVIEW I LOVE THEM LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : AT THE CLUB**

All it took was a step into the club to understand that I was completely out of place women prostitutes were everywhere dancing, flirting, having real sex just anywhere it was a mad house and I was the only male prostitute to most of these gay men that leered at me as I entered with Randy, Edge, Roman, Seth, Dean and Michelle which still looked out of it. Randy took me by the hand guiding our group to a bunch of black and silver chairs surrounding the bar as he ordered drinks. I started to sit in Randy's outstretched lap but I feel strong arms circle around my muscled waist pulling me in a different direction setting me down in another lap as I look around I come face to face with a smirking Cm Punk Randy's younger brother as he's popping his gum arrogantly looking me over with his eyes, bouncing his leg up and down making it look as if he's fucking me in the chair and I blush a little turning my head in a seething Randy's direction.

"Punk what the fuck do you think your doing?" Randy growls at his brother and Punk just looks from me to Randy smiling "I'm playing what does it look like you cant hog his attention all to yourself" Punk says reaching his hand up to my face tracing down my jaw seductively I close my eyes actually enjoying the treatment "Purr for me John boy" Punk leans in my ear and whispers as his hands move lower down to my torso to my white tank and black leather vest unbuttoning it making it hang loose as he dives his hand under my tank moving me closer till our body's mold while feeling every inch of my Pecs and stomach.

I lean my head a little till its resting on his shoulders and breathing very heavy at the ministration but it was short lived as my eyes pop open from the sound "wow brother you already have the prostitute heading straight for your bed to fuck into an oblivion" I hear a heavily rich English accent say as Wade turns in his chair beside Punk and I starring at me in lust the third time tonight and I smirk for an unknown reason surprising myself as I stand from Punks lap and walk right in front of Wades jean covered legs. "what do you want John?" Wades asks moving his hands around my thighs till they are placed on my bubble ass squeezing and pulling me closer opening his legs till I'm seethed between them.

I lean my head down till my face is inches from Wades starring into Wades grey eyes "it's more like what do you want Wade?" I whisper fingering my fingers in his freshly slicked back short raven hair and I hear a hitch come from Wades lips making me smile. "I want you" he whispers back deeply as I push my cock closer to his humping a little to the fast pop music as I hear Wade moan a little with the friction "how bad do you want me?" I ask but groan in bliss as I feel a second body come up behind me till I'm sandwiched between Wade and Punk and I love it by giving my body fully to both as they chuckle at my submission.

"Come on brother lets take John boy here out to the dance floor it looks like he wants a little fun." I hear Punk say beside my ear as they both steer me onto the dance floor passing a very angry Randy Orton who's had his third beer already full of jealousy. I'm placed in the middle as I wrap one leg around Wades thigh grinding to the music placing my ass over Punks dick as we all three find a right rhythm to seduce the music to. The music changed to a faster more heated song and I has Wade and Punk groaning and moaning in my ears in no time while placing there hands all over my body sweating in bliss. The lights on the dance floor dimmed as rainbow strobe lights flashed to each member on the dance floor as I hear cheering and whistling when silver and rainbow glitter was rained down from the ceiling making all the men take off there shirts as sweat, heat, hormones, and groans where almost as loud and wet as the music dripping into our ear drums. A shirtless Wade moved me closer to his sweaty glistening glittery rock hard body as his head leaned toward my neck suckling making me moan in delight at the treatment I then felt hands circle around my waist pulling me backwards till my naked back collided with a rock hard smaller sweaty glistening half naked body as I grinded on the brothers actually loving the attention.

The music finally changed to another more fun song as I snuck away from the brothers to have time to myself as I placed myself into a chair at the bar and ordered a drink. I bobbed my head to the music looking through the crowd of shirtless buff sexy most of them wrestlers for the WWE men and half naked gorgeous prostitute women as they all had that same gold and green collars wrapped around there necks of ownership and mine was silver and black with a green snake in the middle on my neck that Randy placed on me earlier.

The bar tender handed me my drink winking at me in flirtation as I smiled at the tall dark, handsome man as he left to go finish his work and I took a sip of my apple martini looking over the sea of people again until I hear laughing and I look over to a group of men in the darker corner of the club with a beautiful blond with blue eyes prostitute in the middle grinding and dancing in hardly anything but a red bra and see through black panties that showed half her small ample tan round ass as there was a strippers pole in the middle with her grinding and swinging all over it putting on quite a seductive show for the horny wrestlers As they throw hundred dollar bills all around her. "So you knew at this or you just enjoying the view?" I hear a womanly voice say and I turn around and come face to face with the first red head prostitute I've see so far. She was a real package beautiful flawless tan skin married with a sleeve full of mindless green and red dragon like creature tattoos, perfect huge round breasts that almost popped out of her lime green push up bra, a round bubble ass that was graced with a matching lime green thong much smaller then mine but enough to enjoy, and beautiful hazel eyes with waves of fiery red hair.

"Oh never mind then you must be the new sexy male prostitute that all the male wrestlers in the locker room are horny for" the red head explained making me a little surprised that I have that much impact on everyone here. "You can say that I guess my names John Cena" I say placing my hand out kindly to shake as she grasps it moving closer till our body's touch "I'm Amy Dumas but you can call my Lita its my prostitute and band name" she says walking over to her blue martini drinking it down in one go. "wait you have a band?" I ask surprised "yep the name of it is The Luchagors and I'm a diva in WWE" She says nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders "How did you get to do all that?" I ask in awe as Lita faces me again "I've been here as a prostitute for Laurinites for 10 years so I'm the oldest and his first to ever be here and he gives me privileges for being so good and loyal to my customers and him when he wants to use me" Lita replies as she looks very far off like she just remembered something.

"Have you ever been owned by one?" I ask hesitantly not sure if it's a touchy subject or not "Yes I was owned by the man you were dancing with tonight Laurinites middle son Cm Punk he was my first and took my virginity at the age 22 as Punk and I have been best friends growing up and I saved myself for him because I was in love with him" Lita explains as I see her hands ball up into squeezing fists "what happened you said he did own you like it was the past did he give you away?" I ask curiously and Lita hangs her head in shame and hurt.

"Laurinites told Punk that I was a prostitute and nothing more as I knew Punks feelings for me where growing as well and we became inseparable and secretly in love but Wade and Randy found out and outed Punk to there father and that's when Laurinites made me a diva and let me do the one thing I wanted since I was a little girl to distract me and that was be in a band and so I haven't seen or spent time with Punk ever since." I felt my heart crush for the woman and Punk as I know exactly how that feels with Hunter and my love story long ago very similar.

I look over as I see Laurinites, Taker and a tall scary looking buff blue eyed blond haired ogre looking of a man with a cheesy smirk plastered on his ugly face as as they walk over to specially resorted seats on a black leather couch placed where Laurinites can have a good view at the horny dancers and beautiful prostitutes mingling from one wrestler to another. I look down on the floor at Laurinites's feet and my heart stops as I see Michelle still wobbly and out of it like she has this whole night chained by the neck as the chain is contacted in the hands of the big ogre that gives me chills just looking at him and I get scared on what he might do to poor small Michelle.

"who is that man on the right of Laurinites?" I ask pointing at him as Lita comes in closely looking in the same direction "Oh the big man that's Brock Lesnar he's aggressive and loves to dominate his prey so to speak when they least expect it the last prostitute that was in his possession had a new bruise on her body every time we saw her and she was so drugged up she didn't even know her name half the time or what any of the other male wrestlers did to her."

Lita explained making me feel nauseous at my stomach that now I know exactly what's wrong with Michelle that I know this Brock got a hold of her already and drugged her for tonight. "do you know the blond on the floor all drugged?" Lita asks me making me nod carefully "Yes she's one of my girls that worked with me and we came here together along with my other girl Maryse" I reply quietly "you mean that other new blond that's Eve Torres new bitch?" Lita asks and I shoot my gaze at her "what are you talking about who's Eve Torres?" and I see Lita smirk and nod towards the dance floor pointing at a tall smooth tan skinned burnet woman with red lipstick and a black skin tight mini dress that had gold beads running down the side and a teal colored belt with white high heels, her hair was done so neatly to the side in curls with a gold butterfly pendent in the middle and she looked flawless. I watch on as I see Eve grinding in between Roman and Seth smiling brightly but what amazed me was she didn't have a gold collar on like the rest of the women and me here no she had a chain connected to her wrist that I followed all the way to a chair placed on the side as I see Maryse in a pure white skin tight mini dress and her arms filled with silver bracelets and necklaces marrying her beautiful long neck.

But with all the pampering she seems to have been done to her by Eve it seems Maryse was very unhappy with the miserable look on her beautiful lips and all I wanted to do was hold and kiss her and tell my baby girls that I will keep them safe but I know that's a lie as I can't as much as I would like being as I'm almost in as back of a predicament as they with all these men leering at my body. "what is Eve is she a high up Prostitute that gets a pet or something?" I ask and Lita shakes her head no.

"Eve is Johnny Laurinites's pet/assistant of WWE and that makes her really high up in the ranks department and so yes she gets a bitch every year of her choosing and well it looks as though she has her eyes on your girl Maryse there" Lita states the obvious as I look at Maryse and Eve still dancing "Is Eve nice to her bitches?" I ask again "ya most of the time all she does is buy them jewelry make up dresses them up in the finest clothes money can buy and ask for sex which most of her bitches are fine to give because Eve is very sweet in bed most times except when she's mad then she takes her bitches to the play room to take out her anger on them which I have been the brunt end of at a time or two." Lita states.

I look at Lita in shock "you've been Eve's bitch?" I ask and Lita nods "Laurinites had Eve take me in when Punk had to let me go and she was my second master since and well it didn't go very well when Taker and his brother Kane came in the picture and took one look at me and Kane bought me from Eve and now I have been Kane's property for 3 years now and hate every minute of it" Lita states shivering a little and before I could ask anymore questions tonight I feel a tap on my shoulder behind me. I turn to face a average size wrestler small in body mass then myself but still had a pair of muscles that is beautifully flawless and tan, short mousy brown hair, baby blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. I see Lita bow down low in submissive and glance at me before walking the other direction. I look back at the stranger as he comes closer laying his hand on my naked forearm before says "Randy wishes to see you on the dance floor" he says as he walks off leaving me confused but none the less I follow orders walking to the dance floor through the huge crowd of body and hands that start to touch me as I walk by with lusty eyes roaming down my body.

I feel piercing burning eyes on me and I looked around at the crowd to see if anyone was looking at me, and I stopped dead in my tracks when I locked onto a pair of cobalt blue eyes that can only be described as Randy's. At that moment for some reason, everything else that was happening in the club was drowned out. There were no trashy dancers, strobe lights, nothing. Just a pair of striking blue irises that had transfixed me in a way that was definitely unnatural. I could suddenly hear my own breath, as I stood hypnotized. Randy behind those beautiful eyes slowly came into full view, and I soon realized for the first time since getting taken by this man I actually can say that his eyes could be considered one of his less appealing features. Randy was now shirtless and I finally got to see his very sexy perfect upper body to his dark jeans that sat low on his hips, he had perfectly tanned skin, designed with many tattoos all over his tall frame. The contours of his body made him out to be over six feet of pure muscle. He exuded a mix or confidence, power, and pure lust. Before I could figure out what I was doing, I made my way towards him.

Soon I was face to face with man with him, and he only got better looking with every step I took in his direction. He smirked at me, but it was nothing like the other times I've seen Randy smirk. Randy didn't just think he was hot tonight, he knew it as an absolute fact. He cupped the back on my neck in his hand, and the mere touch of his skin sent shocks up and down my spine for the first. My back arched unintentionally, but it seemed Randy already expected that to happen. "what's your name stranger?" I ask seductively hoping at least he would play along "I'm Randy," He spoke in a low growl, his voice incredibly masculine knowing exactly what game I was playing. It took me almost forever to finally realize that I should probably respond to him and not stand there gawking at him. "John." I say pulling out my hand for him to take and he does jerking me forward making me gasp in surprise.

Randy's eyes traveled up and down my body, like he was an animal scoping out his defenseless prey. "You've got quite the impressive body there," I could tell he was buttering me up, but coming from him, it wasn't something that I was going to take lightly. Coming up with a witty comeback was something my mind wouldn't be able to do at this point, so I replied with, "Nothing like yours." I say just as impressive licking my lips for the extra touch of arousal to make me look desirable. He chuckled a bit, before pulling me even closer to him so our bodies were mere centimeters from being in contact. "Well, what are you waiting for?" This was quite possibly the best invitation I had gotten in my entire life of being a prostitute.

My hands moved slowly towards his tanned naked torso, like it was a precious jewel that needed to be handled with care. When my hands reached his body, I caressed him in the space between his ribs and his hips, his skin feeling almost creamy in my hands. There was no denying that nothing was normal about Randy. Humans are known to have their own imperfections...but Randy seemed to be the exception to the rule. He was impeccably groomed, muscles that looked like they were chiseled from stone, and a smirk that could make men and women alike melt.

That, and the fact that no man has ever made me feel these range of emotions being as I have only been with two Hunter and Shawn and they both never took the time to really dig down deep for more emotion. I was the one who took the dominant role emotionally in my relationships, but I was submitting to his will fully and finally. It was hook, line and sinker from the start. My hands roamed all over his upper body, finding new features of his body with every touch: his big arms, his hard chest, and amazing ass. God damn, there really is nothing wrong with him. I could feel the blood rushing through my body and making me hard. I was pitching a full blown tent when I looked down to see that he was just as hard. He brought my eyes back up to his, full of sexual desire. His lips moved to my ear, his hot breath making my entire body breakout in goose bumps, and he whispered, "How about we get out of here?" "oh God please Randy take me," The words came out of me like it was a reflex. "I want you right now." It was true. My personal needs aside, the feelings and emotions Randy was making me feel were too much to keep bottled up. If I didn't have a need to please master Randy before, it was now detrimental to my sanity at this point. My answer seemed to excite Randy, as shown from the full blown smile that painted his face. Before I could even say the words, Randy's lips crashed onto mine in a deep, hungry first kiss.

It was the most passionate, sensual and erotic kiss I had ever had in my entire life. I felt like I had been lifted off of the ground, as if I was virtually weightless. His tongue soon slipped into my mouth and wrestled with my own. The man knew damn well how to use his to tongue; my dick throbbed by just the thought of it licking me up and down. I become lost inside his mouth, having no idea how long I'd actually been making out with him, but I was sure I could make out him forever. I felt like my entire body was on vibrate all a sudden and I had no idea where all of a sudden this desire for Randy came about sine it wasn't hours ago I was fighting to keep his hands to himself now that's all I want him to do is touch me.

He withdrew his tongue from my mouth, bit down on my bottom lip and pulled it towards him, before it snapped back against my teeth. I don't think I had ever been more attracted to a man than I was to Randy in this moment. I wanted his lips all over my body, to make me feel things no regular man could make me feel. This time I initiated a kiss, just because I wanted more. This had to be better than any high or buzz I could get from any sort of drug out there. As long as Randy offered it to me, I was going to take it and savor every sensation that coursed through my being. Randy broke off the kiss once again, the both of us needing to catch our breath. "I want you alone." Randy whispered to me, and I gave an obedient nod in response. Randy grabbed my hand and snaked his way through the crowd, leading us to back area of the club, with doors marked 'VIP' on the wall. Randy made his way into the middle room, no questions asked, pulling me in with him.

The room was barely lit, with the only thing that I was able to make out being Randy.

Shutting the door behind him, he pushed me against the wall, the hunger growing in his eyes. He grabbed my wrist pining me to the wall as he towers over me. Randy had plenty more tricks up his sleeve, for sure. He moved towards me, tilting my head to the side so he could start sucking on my neck. I would've thought he would whip out fangs and start drawing my blood if he didn't start to travel down my body, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva down my chest and torso, leaving me with a tingling sensation wherever it went. I was so surprised I didn't know what to do to see my master on his knees before me and I have never seen my clients or master or even my pimp Jack ever stoop so low as to get down on his knees to pleasure me. Randy hit his knees and he was kissing my navel, I shuddered with anticipation about what was going to come my way. I'm definitely a big fan of blow jobs, but I knew that this would in fact be the best head of my life. He worked on my belt buckle with his hands while he kissed my erection through my jeans. It felt beyond amazing to have some mouth-to-cock contact after God knows how long. I let my head fall against the wall to bask in the feeling of relief mixed with pleasure. Once my belt was unbuckled, he ripped apart my jeans letting the denim fall around my ankles. I stood with my black thong now fully exposed, barely containing my hard on, with a spot of precum seeping through the thin fabric. He once again kissed my shaft through the fabric, hopelessly toying with me. The twinges of gratification I felt made me want more.

I looked down and met his eyes, silently begging him to start sucking me off. He seemed to have had his fill of teasing me, and pulled down my thin thong so my cock sprang free, poking out right at his face. Not before flashing that smirk at me one more time, he took me in his mouth, causing a frenzy inside my body. As Randy licked and sucked in all the right ways, I couldn't prevent my hands from smacking against the wall, my fingers curling against the concrete. This was beyond anything I could ever imagine. Every touch against the head of my dick send shivers like rockets through my system. The moist heat of his mouth was intoxicating, and it only got even better when Randy consumed every inch of me without a gag. I'm usually not very vocal during sex unless it turns on the customer, but I had to have some form of release, and that took form in moans and grunts.

"Nghhh..._fuck!_" I grumbled, as Randy's tongue licked my shaft. My head rolled freely from side to side as I let Randy control my movements from his knees. He slid his hands up my thighs, eventually clasping my ass. He then began to push me forward into his mouth, actually bucking my hips for me. I couldn't even remember where I was let alone control my body movements. All I could feel was a mist of bliss encircle my body, from my head, to my throbbing dick, all the way down to my toes. Randy began to buck my hips more rapidly, and I could feel my climax building up inside of me. My moans transformed into whimpers as the rush of pleasure become too much for my body to function under it properly. Just as I was about to explode, Randy freed my dick with his mouth with a pop. I now whimpered out of frustration being brought so close to my climax only to stop at the last minute. Randy rose to his feet, and held my face in his hand. "Don't worry," He said, catching his breath. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Randy turned my body around so that my back was facing him. My body leaned up against the wall for support, my knees not being able to hold up my weight. Randy hugged my body from behind, his breath wafting onto my ear. "I can feel the orgasm in you, just waiting to shoot out." He purred into my ear. "Please, Randy master..." I begged.

"You want me inside you?" He asked, not so much wanting my opinion, merely to continue to show his power over me. All I had to do was nod, and Randy positioned himself, first rubbing the head of his dick against my ass, before pushing himself inside fast. Just as I had suspected, no pain, no discomfort. Randy slipped into me with ease, eventually hitting my spot that made my dick twitch. He started thrusting into me, his body smacking against my ass as he did. I was now screaming out in sheer, absolute euphoria. This was beyond sex; this was fucking _ecstasy. _I went to stroke myself, but Randy grabbed my hand before I could. "No, you'll get there." And he soon proved to be right. The feeling of climax was rising, causing me to gasp out as I felt my whole body stiffen. Randy sped up his thrusts even more, his hands clutching my hips as my body was tightening around his flesh. The orgasm I had was the most intense, fulfilling one I had ever experienced. The cum shot out of my dick, leaving a trail all the way down to my balls, some even staining on the wall. I cried out in joy as my entire body started to spasm. God, it must've lasted a good five minutes, I'm surprised I didn't black out or something…..

**OH WOW THIS WHOLE CHAPTER I EVEN THINK IS AWSOME IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO MAKE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : JOHN MEETS HIS OTHER MASTERS AND MAYBE MAKES FRIENDS ON THE WAY**

**FLASH BACK/MEMORY**

_John could feel stone against his naked back as he was sporting shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned but not pulled down and sweat dripping from his chest glistening on his smooth 18 year old tan body beautifully. It was cold and damp, but the sky must have darkened. There were shadows everywhere. John was alone as Hunter was at work for the night and John's step father demanded Derek John's cousin to look after him while they were gone. Derek was a cruel cousin that ever since he found John was gay he tortures him into doing very humiliating intimate things. Tonight was worse as when Derek found he was going to look after John alone he ran into Johns room as John was unprepared on what was about to happen, and Derek pinned John down on the oak floor of his bedroom ripping his shirt in half and unbuttoning his jeans ready to have his way with John finally but John fought back by kneeing Derek into dick and running outside behind his home into the dark woods._

_John ran far as he found a old half torn down stone covered storage building full of jars that contained disgusting brown liquid maybe of beer and overgrown moss overrunning the whole place. John whipped around after awhile as he saw shadows and reflections of flash lights up ahead making John scared hearing Derek's voice with many other men. John tried to make himself as small as he could by scrunching down into a ball back against the stone wall but he knew he would be found. Johns heart started pounding in his chest by the sound of running feet. Fear crept up his spine. The fear that no help was coming. John was well and truly alone_.

_Suddenly John hears loud laughter and he wanted to scream but his voice failed him. He looked up from his sitting position to see Derek and three other big ruggedly handsome buff men that looked the same age of Derek of 25 shine there flash lights on him with sinister grins pulling at there lips making John gulp at his 4 to 1 predicament._

_"Here he is lads. One with a very Irish accent long dark brown hair, green eyes, and pure snow white skin says looking John's half naked body up and down like a predator. Alright there pretty?" another of Derek's friends this one short Blond hair, brown eyes, and a huge intimidating muscular tan frame sneered. "What sort of tricks did your step brother Hunter teach you eh?" the Irishman came closer to him, and hauled John to his feet. "I'll wager we can teach you much better than he could," he let his eyes rake over Johns shaking body and John turned away, repulsed by his advances. The Irishman grabbed Johns face and forced him to look at him. And anger took over John clouding his actions as he spit in the Irishman's face as he slapped John. "You should be grateful John, we are a step up from Hunter." Derek this time snarled. "Now lads, lets find out if beauty really is skin deep," The Irish replied as the other men including Derek himself laughed and advanced on John as well. John struggled to get out of the four men's hold as they pulled and tugged at his jeans to rip them off but John curled his legs up so it would take harder effort. Suddenly everything stopped as Derek's third friend with fiery red hair and blue eyes with tan skin gets hit in the head with a fist. John screams as the Iri__sh presses his knees between John's legs prying his thighs apart as Derek goes to help his friend to only be hit himself by the same fist and this time I look over around the Irish that still trying to pull his jeans down and see its Hunter punching Derek and the blond jumps on Hunters back punching him continuously making John quench at seeing Hunter get beat up. John gets pulled down a little bit more on his back as the Irish finally rips his jeans from his legs leaving John in dark navy blue tight boxers and he chokes a sob knowing he's done for. John closes his eyes as he feels the Irish's hands smoothly run up his naked thighs to his intimate midsection in a hum of delight. John one more time screams for Hunter as he feels the last piece of clothing being ripped in half from him and gasps as the cool air of the nights breeze and the combination of the cold hard stone hitting his ass cheeks making him quiver in fear of how vulnerable he is to the Irish's roaming lust filled eyes._

_"Get away from My brother you piece of trash!" I hear Hunter roar out and hit Derek knocking him into the red head as they both fall to the ground in a sickening grunt of pain. John finally starts to fight the Irish again as he grasps his cock in a tight squeeze making John groan pain and the Irish laughs licking his lips enjoying the feel of John's naked body that ever since he laid his eyes on Derek's gorgeous cousin he's wanted Johns tight virgin ass in his bed. Hunter stalks over toward John and the Irish on the ground as he grabs him hauling him off Johns pinned body and fists go flying at one another making John back up against the wall in tears at what almost went down. John covers his eyes as he hears a groan and a thump of something hard colliding to the ground and uncovers them to see Hunter towering over a unconscious Irishmen with blood running from him mouth and nose that's covered on Hunters fists._

_I look up into Hunters raged filled dark brown eyes and see compassion for me as he drops down to his knees in exhaustion from fighting as he crawls over to welcoming arms in a ball. Hunter cradles John's naked body back and forth in a soothing loving manner whispering sweet possessive nothings in his ear of love and ownership and John felt more relaxed and safe in Hunters arms then anyone else's in the world._

**PRESENT TIME**

**JOHN POV…**

"Enter!" I hear someone on the other side of the huge black oak door shout in a cold deep voice as I turn the knob stepping inside the darker colored room to see Taker naked making me blush at his tall tan, handsome muscular tattooed filled body that shown of leadership and intimidation. He was facing away from me so I got a eye full of his hot round ass thrusting forward making indents of dimples on each ass cheek every two seconds and I get curious as I look around his body to see a naked bent over a table moaning and clawing beautiful blond haired woman I saw in the club two weeks ago dancing on a pole for the men. She had her head thrown back in pure bliss as one of her small petite hands landed on Takers that was occupying her waist rather roughly and the other was on the wooden table she was lent over grasping it hard till her knuckles turned white. I feel myself getting a little aroused as I haven't seen or performed real straight sex since Maryse a month ago and its kind of getting to me as I watch the woman start to scream now in pure ecstasy as she parts her legs for a little more room as Taker pushes in harder and his raven hair flowing down his back and shoulders making him look godly beautiful to stare at as I couldn't take my eyes off him. After two more minutes of moaning and groaning and shouting from the woman Taker and the girl cum hard pulling out as she falls to the floor in a panting mess.

I look down at the cum and sweat stained woman on the floor roaming my eyes over her body to her huge D cupped breasts, her flawless tan skin, to the her very clearly shaven core that was a little oozing out Takers cum still. "she's pretty isn't she?" A deep maculate voice stirs me out of my trance on the girls body as I look up at Taker that's now sitting in a soft deep green arm chair naked and sweaty as his black hair sticks to the side of his face in a thick blanket. I nod not really caring if I look like a horny nerdy teenage after a cheerleader I just think she's quite beautiful and kind of reminds me of Maryse and Michelle and there beauty that always hypnotizes me. "Kelly Kelly get out of here I have to talk to John alone and I specially don't want a cheap whore like you in our presents in a matter like this" Taker demands and I see the girl I know now as Kelly stir off the floor gathering her bra, black strapless dress and high heels walking out in a huff making me feel bad for her a little. "she'll be fine she's always like that when I demand her to leave my presents she doesn't deserve your pity your higher then her in every way most of the women here don't come close to your beauty you are the highest prostitute to ever step foot in this place."

Taker forces out as he wraps a black robe around his tan muscular body making chills go down my spine for the compliment but I really don't know if to feel insulted for being that good of a prostitute to be on my knees all the time or complimented for my beauty so I just let it go for now. Taker smirked coldly as if he knew what I was thinking moving in front of me. Taker reaches his hand wrapping around and gripping my wrist, jerking me toward him until our bodies were pressed against each other making me weak in the legs at Takers dark handsome nature to over power me. I remained as quiet as I could and I can feel Takers piercing emerald eyes transfixed on me and I avert my stare on the floor board of the bed room waiting for the man to say or do something else.

"do you know why I asked you here tonight?" The man's eerie voice questioned, the lowness of it reverberated against my body in pleasure I tried to suppress a moan, making it seem louder than it appeared. "no I'm sorry I don't have any idea." I replied, finally looking up when I questioned him. He wasn't like the usual men that come in and take advantage of the prostitutes no Taker was more elegant and strong but quiet and lonely There was defiance to Taker, an attitude that stuck with him that made me admire him more. Looking down, my eyes came to rest of the closeness of our bodies, and the hand that still gripped rather tightly on my wrist. Before any other thought could be made to the position I was in, the man's voice brought me back from those thoughts. " I brought you here Jonathon to tell you that John Laurinites has made a decision to let you go to college the way you have wanted to before you became a prostitute with no charge we will pay for your books and schooling and anything else you might need," Taker replied smoothly and my heart beat faster with excitement at the fact that I finally get the education I have so desperately craved for to become a security guard just like I have always wanted. Takers grip on my wrist seemed to tighten the second his sentence ended to get my attention away from the bliss full thoughts of college. A tightness that made me wince and tug at my wrist, trying to free myself from the sudden pain that was being generated. Taker leaned in a little closer to my face commanding "there's just a few rules you have to obey in return" I let the words slip without even thinking of the consequences "Anything you want."

Taker smirked at that as he walked me backwards until he had me pressed against the wall, his free hand coming to rest on the bedroom wall beside my confined head. " #1 you have to obey every command given to you by any master in this whore house without question, #2 Randy and I now are your TRUE masters we get to share you as I paid Laurinites for your servitude as you do Randy, #3 YOU NEVER I MEAN EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH A STUDENT AT YOUR COLLEGE YOU DON'T EVEN TELL THEM YOUR REAL NAME, DON'T TELL THEM WHAT YOU ARE NOTHING GOT IT! " Taker growled making me shake a little in fear as I nod yes to Taker looming over me now, sealing whatever personal space I had off. "now since we have the rules out of the way kiss your new master as I have to go back to the arena for the show tonight and I need a kiss from those craving teasing beautiful full lips of yours" Takers says huskily making me blush as I reach up and The second Takers lips touched mine my mind went blank and the very core of my existence narrowed down to the sensual feel of them upon my own.

Something sparked in the pit of my stomach, blooming upwards and wiping everything out in a thrill of sensation. I could barely breathe, blind and deaf to everything except the thunder that rolled through my body, the feeling of being connected to Taker. Then, _God,_ those lips began to move. Slowly, almost teasingly they languidly coaxed my own to respond in kind, giving me ample time to pull away, to come to my senses maybe. But my senses had fled me, leaving me with nothing but the blistering desire throbbing beneath my skin. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind I knew that I shouldn't love this but this consuming magnetic pull to the man opposite me overwhelmed any argument that could be vaguely formulated. Slowly methodically even Taker pulling me even closer if it was possible, so much that I was part of the way into Takers lap. When I felt the teeth nip at my bottom lip I dazedly allowed my mouth to part, feeling Takers tongue stroke a line across my plump curve of my lip, leaving behind a trail of fire. When his tongue dipped in to brush against my own, I could not help the needy moan that came from deep within me muffled by the mouth against mine.

Before we could go any further however there was a knock on Takers door as we parted slowly and I see a dark beautiful sinister smirk gracing his face at my breathless moment of just kissing him. "we will continue this tomorrow right now I have an appointment so until then my little minx" Taker says patting my jean covered ass as I crawl off him and walk to the door as I see Wade come in looking me up and down in lust but I escape before he can stop me in his time of need.

I walk up the stair case to my bedroom where I can have solitude but as I reach for the door I feel a arm pull me back against the wall and I look up to see who has me to see Edge the man Randy hates so much towering over me as he's much taller then I. Edge slammed the palm of his left hand against the hard surface of the door repeatedly, "where do you think your going you little Harlot are you supposed to be pleasuring someone?" Edge asks menacingly as he comes closer pulling his fingers to caress my face "no today I get the day off since I was with Taker he's letting me relax" I say honestly as I feel Edge's fingers travel to my chest playing with the hem of my shirt. Everyone in the house knew of Edge's sick fetish of control he honestly loved bending his prostitutes over his bed pounding into them with everything he had, it gave him a slight thrill to know that he had control over them as he wanted to do John. I immediately turned my head away and closed my eyes, as my body tensed at Edge's touch when I start to feel warm wet lips press against my skin, sending chills racing down my body. "Edge, stop . . ."

"Why?" Edge asks amused at Johns weakness.

It was hard to think of a response when your mind was going into a panicked frenzy, when you're desperate for a way out; an escape that you knew was your only resort, your last chance. It was hard to think when Edge had his lips pressed against my neck. My heart was racing a thousand miles a minute and when Edge started to chuckle against my neck I was sure he was well aware of it, too. I shifted uncomfortably, but stopped the second Edge's equally cold hands came to rest on my body, his fingers digging into my hips. "Stop," I once again said my voice tight, as if I were trying to control myself. My baby blue eyes glared through the red colored walls that lined the halls, craving space, fresh air. Even though I now called the whore house my home, it wasn't my sanctuary, and knowing that I would have to come home to _this_ every single day angered me still as I hated it here. Yes, Edge was one of my masters here but it didn't give him the right to assault me almost every single time I was around him. It didn't give him the right to corner me and touch me, to violate my space. As much as it pissed me off, I couldn't help but shrink back and flinch when the crazed man's hand reached up, his cold fingers gliding gently down the side of my face, his fingers trailing along my jaw line.

"Why?" Edge asks again, loving the power that he held over his new favorite prostitute. Oh, he had plans for John Cena. He just couldn't wait until the day finally came. Taking a deep breath, I turned my head to where I was looking my master right in his blue grey eyes. "I'm just very tired and want to get some rest please?" I ask out of kindness this time hoping Edge will get the message. I knew Edge had changed since I came here that there was a longing in his eyes a desire to control me a fire to fuck me and be my master as I'm kind of creeped out with this new possessive side to him this always looking over my shoulder waiting for him to pounce me when I'm alone. Or watching Edge stare at me hours on in as I'm flirting with another customer for the day in jealousy. The sickening smile crept across the face of Edge as he slowly took a few steps back watching as John slowly began to relax, though his body was still very rigid from the close invasion. Edge motioned to the bedroom door his cold eyes staring right through John who was still pressed against the wall. "Go then get some rest. But be warned I'm not a patient man I will have you soon," Edge commanded. Though his voice sounded calm, there was a velvety warning of the consequences of being denied. I nod fast as I push my body from the wall and slide through my bedroom door shutting it making sure I hear the foot steps of Edge leaving before I let out the breath I was holding in hope of Edge to leave me alone….

**WELL I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD ENOUGH I AM SUPER TIRED AND HAVE BEEN ON MY FEET ALL DAY BUT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS ANYWAY SO SORRY FOR ERRORS OR MISTAKES LO**L


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : JOHN AND HUNTERS FIRST TIME TOGETHER SINCE BEING ABDUCTED**

**JOHN POV !**

I waken from my beautiful slumber in my dark green silk comforter thrown on the bed I was assigned with the morning sun shining through my open curtains as I stretch my arms long and wide as I feel a big muscled arm fall from my chest to my naked dick sleepily. My eyes pop open hazily shaking my head to clear my vision as I look down at the hand that's perfectly cupping me making my morning wood jump a little from the accidental attention. I look up at the cooperate sharing my bed and smile as I see a very worn out step brother of mine Hunter Helmsley sleeping soundly naked beside me. In the middle of the night Last night Dean Ambrose and Roman Reins dragged in my very half naked step brother as Hunter was sporting only white boxers a jet black collar around his neck that had JL initials on them for John Laurinites with bruises and scrapes all down his back and arms making me cringe at the memory. I asked for the reason of Hunters freedom (not that I wasn't grateful for Hunter) and Roman answered that Laurinites was tired of looking at him so they shoved Hunter into my arms as I protect my big brother from anymore harm.

I smirk as I feel Hunter sleepily nuzzle his face in my neck breathing in my scent of freshly bathed body soap and coconut lime shampoo. I groan a little in pleasure as I feel Hunter start to move his hand up and down on my naked cock he has accompanied in his large hand making my morning wood all that more painful to deal with. "Hunt are you going to finish what your starting or what baby?" I ask through whimpers of need to finish. Hunter smiles against my neck moving to wrap his arms around my broad stomach as he lays a kiss on my neck and nip with his lips and teeth. my body stiffens in delight, so he continues more of the same with the other side of my neck, blowing lightly in my ear, sucking my earlobe making my breath hitch.

I arch my back in pleasure, as I feel Hunter's hands slide up and down my sides scraping lightly with his nails making goose bumps form all over my skin. getting closer and closer to my nipples I reach out and steady his hand pushing it down to my neglected cock instead and Hunter hums in approval as he grasps it pumping me slowly. A shiver runs through me in delight, so he does it again, magnifying the effect by a gentle sucking of my neck. "Oh Hunt God I've missed your hands on me" I say aggressively humping my hips upward to get more of him but I feel Hunter pin my hips to the mattress making me whimper in displeasure. "I'll give you five seconds to let go and cut that out!" I say playfully as I feel Hunter let up on my hips. "Don't rush me," Hunter replies with a smile for the first time as I reply "I will rush you if you don't get inside me now brother" and I hear Hunter snort "please don't call me brother when we are in the middle of having sex it just feels weird" Hunter replies laughingly making me giggle and blush as I boldly state "why it turns me on" and I hear Hunter growl in pleasure at my admit ion.

I close my eyes leaning my head back more against the pillow as I feel Hunter move down my body till his dick is now hard, so I push downwards with my hips until I feel it against my ass and I feel myself melting a little, as Hunter squeezes my ass muscles spreading my legs wide open making myself as vulnerable as I can for Hunter. a little to steady himself Hunter reaches down with one hand and slide it across my ass cheeks as I quiver at the sensation. I feel Hunter tease and caress me, taking satisfaction in every little twitch and moan I make...trailing his fingertips along my thighs feeling my legs twitch a bit in anticipation. "come on Hunter please get in me now!" I demand in desperation making him chuckle as he leans down to kiss my bare hip as I moan licking my lips tightening my hold on the sheets under me.

My strength is finally flowing away as Hunter grabs hold of my waist flipping me over onto my stomach forcefully making me gasp in surprise at the process of being sexually man handled but let Hunter have his way with me however he so wished. As I hear Hunter growl possessively dropping down slowly he wraps his arms around my body pressing his face on my back kissing every exposed spot of my tan skin making me moan louder until I feel his tongue trail up and down the crack of my trembling ass. "Be merciful, speed it up a little!" I say impatiently wanting him to fuck me senseless through the mattress.

"Unnnnnh-unnnnh," Hunter taunts through closed lips. "I've got nothing but time..." And I groan in aggravation throwing my head to the pillow as I feel Hunter resume his slow and "heartless" kisses on my ass cheeks till he slips his fingers to tease my delectable ass crack. I breath out shakily as I feel Hunter kiss where the swell at the top of my thighs becomes the bottom of my ass. I ease my legs a little wider and Hunter alternately kisses a trail with his fingers through the valley between my cheeks. I clench my ass and smile at the beauty of it all as I feel Hunter pressure the slightest with the tips of his finger tips to my pucker. I feel Hunter drop down slightly to increase the pressure, but I decline him several minutes trying to adjust the intrusion again, as then his wet finger slowly plunges in my ass hole wiggling it and rotating as he goes making me shout in pleasure.

"Uh-uh-ohhhhhhs" I moan taking a sharp intake of breath. I feel Hunter start to pump slowly with his finger while he kisses and sucks the soft flesh of my ass cheeks making my heart stop at the hot moment. I reach up grabbing a hold of the handle bars on the head board squeezing them as tight as my muscled hands can easing the pleasure into them as I moan rhythmically. I start to tremble and, sway my body alive against Hunters still pumping finger stretching just to do SOMETHING with my body...anything to ease the tension I feel inside me at the moment. I whimper as the tip of Hunters finger slips in and out, pushing downward to get more inside my ass shivering when I feel him stick his face down to my ass crack using his tongue as well to lick up and down my juicy crack. I inhale sharply moaning long and deep at the penetration of his tongue and finger with me a little to eager for him to get inside me I kick the heels of my feet at the sheets of the bed below and pull on the headboard in such a primal act of lust I can hardly describe it.

I take a moment to savor the wetness and lick of Hunters tongue and index finger before he plunges it back inside deeper, then add another digit. I clench my ass as my body starts rocking franticly "Ooooohs" and "Aaaaahs" fill the air dripping from my lips in complete bliss. "Would you like me to put some pressure on that prostate of yours make you go crazy?... I hear Hunter breathlessly drag out as I start moaning harder at his words "mmm-hmm" in answer I can only use at the moment. "Would you like me to stroke it and tease it for you?" Again all I can do at the moment is short moaning of "mmm-hmm" in answer. I hear Hunter laugh and whisper in my ear "later", then inserts the tip of his addictive cock in between my ass cheeks and rock back and forth a mere inch to taunt me with the tip. I wail in frustration, but smile in pleasure. There is nothing I know Hunter better for is that he loves to tease me before sex. And there's Nothing better to me then for him to take me to the top of my own little ecstasy mountain.

I cry out in lust as the head of his cock creates indescribable sensations against my inner wall of my ass. Frustrated moans fill the air because Hunter knows how much he making me aggravated with his game of tease. "You need me. You need this cock inside of you so badly," Hunter taunts as I am breathing frantically for my release is hurting to explode "Oh god, yes. I need you Hunt God I need you," I murmur between moans. Hunter groans at my dirty words now as he shoves inside finally till it feels like he's nestled inside my stomach he's so deep and I scream in a way I have never done during sex not even caring at the moment that my masters Taker and Randy can probably hear me. I feel Hunter wiggle when the tip of his dick passes my prostate right on pushing me to my limits of bliss I see starts and buries himself deeper if possible. I love that wiggle I look up into Hunters chocolate brown eyes holding them into a stare of lust as I feel him run his hands down my strong forearms to weave my fingers with his in a connection I have only known with him, then Hunter presses down hard with his whole body tightly against mine as he whispers in my ear again.

"Can you feel how my cock throbs when it's inside you?" I feel Hunter lean down to my ear this time "Do you know sexy it is to see you laying out on your stomach under me, arched, and know a part of me is a part of you?" I nod yes over and over while clawing at the sheets. Hunter flexes his bare ass forward to make the blood flow into his cock, making it flex hard within me. my nostrils flair as I bite the side of my red bottom lip.  
"Can you feel how happy my stomach is to press against your trembling ass?" I press my huge round soft, giving ass back against Hunters abdomen in response and I hear him from behind suppress a grunt of pleasure. "Can you feel my hairy balls tickle the tops of your thighs?" I nod, and wiggle my hips a bit to tickle myself from the inside, and smile that passionate dimpled smile of mine.

At that I whimper and turn my head suddenly to kiss Hunter, our tongues echoing the movements of our lower love muscles. We kiss deeply and rock in silence for a minute, then I recall the wonderful body hovering over me as his the dark tan rippling muscles of sheer power and beauty that's made my life so blissful just by his fingertips Hunter is the love of my life even if he's my step brother I can't picture anyone as kind, possessively loving, and handsome as him. I feel Hunts hand reach to caress my hard rock quivering stomach as we stay pressed against each other and I let his hands caress my soft skin romantically. **{ HUNTERS POV} -** My fingers slide across your skin hypnotizing distended nipple slipping between my fingers. I pull it lightly, then more firmly with thumb and forefinger. I feel your cock jerk in response, so I pull your nipple again. Same response. I love the feel of your brown tips, love the sight of them sitting on your shapely firm muscled Pecs. Now it's my turn to moan a little in delight. I lift a nipple and pull making you moan and hiss in painful pleasure as you squeal and wiggle your ass against me. I can feel the wetness between our bodies; feel my wet pubic hair against the bottom of your soft but firm ass. I love the contrast and grind against you. Our bodies are in sync now, swaying left and right with each other, rising slightly when I pull up on your nipples. It's hard not to cum. It's hard not to give in to the sweet sensations my dick is being treated to by the enveloping whole of your grasping ass. If I'm going to come, you're going to come with me, so I drop my right hand down slowly across your stomach and let my searching fingers grasp onto your long tan cock jerking you slowly at first. You make little animal sounds as my fingertips exasperatedly play and tug on your cock.

I speed up the thrusts of my cock and fingers jacking you off until I hear you start to scream in ecstasy. Your cries of pleasure are so sexy to hear that they carry me over the top of my own orgasm, and each thrust of my cock now empties a hot little stream of sperm deep in your glorious ass. You grab the headboard and push your ass against my thrusting cock as we yell and slam against each other wetly in a final moment of bliss. We gasp for air and slow our frenzied pumping. I put my cheek against your sweating back and feel your heaving breaths as our gyrations grind to a stop. Sweat dripping from our bodies like rain as I lean up weakly till you flop your body around onto your back to face me as I go back down hovering over you as your still heaving for breath.

I look deep into your ocean blue eyes as a smile tugs at the corner of your mouth waiting for the right moment to approach and I lean down to kiss your beautiful full pink lips with so much passion I can hardly breath. We let go and just stare at each other again as you run your finger tips all down my sides and arms this time a full on dimpled smile meets you full blast making me blush a bit at being so worshipped for the first time in years of the torture I was put through by John Laurinites. "your so sexy Hunter" I hear John purr as he cups my face in his hands staring at me intently "Not as sexy as you, you are beautiful in every way and I'm so sorry for not being there for you all these years I left you alone just for you to scrape for money as a prostitute if I had known you were that bad off I would have done something about it I'm sor-" I tried to explain as I felt tears well up in my eyes at the shame of being a bad lover/ step brother to John but he places his fingers over my lips to stop me as he looks up in pity at me.

"don't feel sorry for me by beating yourself up over this what's done is done nothing can change the past, yes I didn't have a choice in the matter then to sell my body off every night to buy food on the table and hopefully books for college but you went after your dream to make it in the WWE there's nothing wrong with what you did." I look down at John in awe at his forgiveness but then remember what I also did to make John leave me "no it was my fault if I didn't sleep with that one guy from the club we still would have been together and in love I would still have had you in my arms daily and loved you more then anything in the world as I do now" I say looking down at my beautiful step brother as he looks away with tears in his eyes at the also realization of the truth. "It's alright I forgive you Hunt" John says looking back at me but his eyes turn wide in fear reaching out for me as I confusedly look over my shoulder and feel a fist punch the side of my head making me fall from the bed naked on the floor I try to look around but my vision blurs as I hear a screaming John being dragged out of our bed naked by laughing men as they start touching all over johns body making John punch and kick back defending himself from Roman Reins, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins as Roman throws a screaming John onto his shoulders Damsel style and I look up finally with cleared vision just as I see all three men and John walking out the door "HUNTER! HUNTER! HELP!" John screams for me as the door shuts in my face before I could save him…..

**THERES MY UPDATE FOR NOW I'M PROBABLY GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW FOR THIS AND MAYBE BETTER THEN THE DEVIL TOO SO WAIT FOR MY UPDATES THEY MIGHT HAPPEN TOMORROW **

**: **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : JOHN FINDS THINGS OUT THE HARD WAY**

**## JOHN POV #**#

The feeling of the metal around my throat made me uncomfortable. It had been that way since the piece of silver got locked around my neck when Dean, Roman and Seth dragged me naked out of Hunter and my bed only to molest me with there hands as they walked me down the spiral staircase to the bottom floor where the long oak dining table was accompanied by a few wrestlers and divas having breakfast.

The cold air from the air conditioner in the mansion burned my tan skin uncomfortably, my bare skin available to all eyes around me of the lusty wrestlers and the few divas. clothes were a reward today as Roman had demanded from John Laurinites that he wished to see my body fully and it made me blush at the thought of being naked all day for anyone to see. I resided on my knees as my ass was too irritated from the harsh spanking I received earlier for the fun of it from Roman and Dean on the way down.

Just thinking of Roman Dean and Seth as my Masters made my stomach churn, but it could have been worse as I could be in the arms of Edge and his evil doings he so call has plans for me. I learned very quickly when John Laurinites showed me Hunter all bloody and torn that first day I saw him that don't question his demands and just do as your told no matter what the cost.

Sitting by Randy's feet at the long table, I kept my eyes down like a good submissive whore. I had learned early on that all the male wrestlers excluding Sheamus, Daniel Bryan, The Miz and Kofi Kingston of course were the only non-perverted followers of John Laurinites but I know there's others as well just none that creep around the whore house looking pettily at all us whores that are bound in submission. Having no clothes to shield my body from their eyes didn't help the groping hands. Not that it happened as often as it use too. My Masters Randy and Taker was very possessive and never shared me with the male wrestlers willingly unless demanded. If one thing left to be thankful for, it was that. Flinching when a hand touched the top of my head, I leaned into the touch to let it know I acknowledged it as Randy stands from his chair gracefully taking his plate away.

I look over as I hear females laughing to see three of the most beautiful powerful women in WWE today Stephanie Marie McMahon the middle one with long light mousy brown wavy hair, charcoal grey blue eyes that had a demanding tone to them hypnotizing your attention, silk pressed tan toned muscled feminine body that rolled in waves of power and control but grace and beauty, and a white printed smile that can stab you in the back if not careful. The other two women AJ Lee (aka) April Jeanette Lee and Eve Torres both just as beautiful and demanding for attention are Stephanie's lap dogs. Stephanie controls them both Eve and AJ have no clue that secretly they are being played by the most manipulating conniving bitch around WWE with there wanton lusty desires to be as strong and independent with power as Stephanie McMahon. And, pore souls have no clue that Stephanie feeds off it to play them as her little puppets in her big chess game. Behind Stephanie, AJ and Eve where there three beautiful prostitutes AJ's Nikki Bella the twin of her sister Bre Bella which at the moment is owned by Sheamus's soft heart, Eve's Prostitute which took the place of my best friend Maryse is the most whorish prostitute around Kelly Kelly as she spreads her legs for anyone. And Stephanie's I heard is new and a virgin she found her on the streets, name is Layla El she's half Spanish and Moroccan with an London England accent as I heard her parents raised her there after her 13th birthday.

Layla is very timid and ignorant in the sex department and I observed her as she kept her head and eyes down being dragged quite violently when she lagged speed to catch up with a chain clinging to her neck as leashes connected to the hands of the controlling women. Stephanie lead Layla to the dining table unlatching the leash for some freedom Layla squirmed in place as Stephanie stared intently at her beautiful prize with such intensity it made me shift in my spot on the floor.

Layla suddenly flinched squeaking such as a mouse as I follow Stephanie's exploring fingers with my eyes to see her crawl them underneath Layla's black tightly fitted mini skirt thrusting them gently in the front part of Layla's pink zebra printed thong to roll her fingers inside of Layla's unprepared and untouched pussy making tears roll down Layla's eyes at being molested in such a way with every hungry male and female eyes watching the scene as Stephanie pulls a gasping Layla closer breathing heavily in her ear of arousal. Pulling her fingers away I watch as Stephanie places her wet cemented coated fingers inside her mouth moving it back and forth in a very provocative manner as I hear some of the male wrestlers around the table groan in arousal at the show Stephanie played on.

I had the itch to brotherly protect Layla to shield her innocence from all these beastly ill mannered Wrestlers that is just dying to get there hands on her to take the only thing that has never been touched by another human being. Layla started to sob in humiliation as she fell to the floor like a child in a fetal position trying to guard herself from all the lusty eyes and cackling laughter at the broken girl. I stayed where I was beside Randy's chair as Randy returned to it setting down like nothing was going on with a stone plastered face as he read the daily news paper placing a controlling hand on my naked shoulder to stop me from going over there to help the poor girl.

I look up at Randy from my kneeling spot on the floor to see any compassion towards Layla's predicament but there was none instead he looked down at me with possessive fiery burned kissed steely blue eyes roaming my body with them in a obvious manner making my heart jump at the attention. Getting to my feet, my knees aching from the uncomfortable place I had been in for over an hour, I straddled Randy's lap. His hands on my bare hips made me want to shake. When the hands tightened possessively, it made my stomach flop Wishing I could say it was only from disgust, I had grown somewhat fondof Randy's controlling touch as it was the only likeable other then Takers human contact I had anymore, and even if a part of me still hated it, I knew I'd die without it.

"How is my dimples doing today? Does your rear feel better?" The hands that moved over my ass to soothe the burn from being spanked by Dean and Roman, made me shiver as Randy purposely thrusted his hips upward so that I feel his very hot clothed arousal on my vulnerable bare quenching tight whole as I gasp quietly moving my head close to Randy's shoulder kissing it gently with approval "Yes Master, it is better. I am well today Master, as I am every day." I really wanted to lash out, let the bastard who held my freedom know that I wasn't better I'd never be better until I was free.

I can feel Randy smirk against my exposed neck probably hearing the sarcasm lacing my words but not caring as he moves his other finger to my ass whole pushing it in dry as I bury my face deeper in Randy's shoulder groaning from pleasure digging my fingers in his tight rippling muscle tattooed covered arm. I hear Randy gloating with glee through his chuckling as he pumps his finger slowly in and out rapping his other hand around my waist bring me ever closer if possible. I feel Randy digging his finger deeper searching for my button to make me become the wanton whore I was born to be as he leans over to dip his finger in some whipped cream that laid plainly on a pair of untouched blue berry flavored pancakes reaching back around looking me straight in the eyes with a glint and I nod placing my shaky hands of still being pleasured and struck on my prostate with the thrusting hand in my ass as I unbutton a few of Randy's white dress shirt buttons exposing his sleeked tan toned chest.

I hold in a moan as I feel Randy strike my prostate dead on with the tip of his delicious finger and I take a hold of his offered whip cream filled one placing it between my lips provocatively sucking it loudly and I look over across the room to see my worst nightmare of Edge watching lust shining right through his eyes as he watches me bob my head like a dick on Randy's saliva coated finger. I ignores Edge's presence closing my eyes as I feel Randy place his mouth near my ear licking the shell as we make a show out of our pornography table manners.

I grind my hips rolling them as I feel Randy push harder on his fingers and I let go a loud moan/gasp as I eject the cum that has wanted to escape since the start as Randy holds his hand for all of it and I look down panting and shaking hard with the after glow to see white essence gathered in the middle of his palm and I take his hand pulling it up to my mouth opening as wide as I can tipping it to let it dribble down my throat from two inches from my lips acting like a true whore for him as I moan deep in my throat at the taste of myself.

I look down as I finish with a dimpled smile as I see Randy's eyes dilated in lust licking his lips and I lean near his ear tempting as I lick up his neck making Randy shakily breath out. "Please master let me please you take me up to your room and ravish me please?" I beg for the first time just craving for Randy to fuck me to oblivion and it kind of scared me to act such like a wanton whore the way they want me to but I couldn't help it I was horny as hell and needed him inside me. I see Randy smirk and I want to slap it from his face but instead I move back a bit to grab a hold of his pants belt loosening it ready to make him fuck me right here but I hear a dark chuckle that wasn't Randy's and my head shoots up looking around I see Taker with folded heavy arms caressing his chest.

I look around some more just to see a very heavily blushing Layla mostly because she witnessed the whole sexual act with Randy and I and it made me angry for some reason that Randy knew she was still here to witness such a virgin scarring act as I look at her face I see Layla with tears staining her rosy blushing cheeks with mascara running down her eyes in a raccoon style and a light bowl of oatmeal and toast lay untouched on the table. Randy grabs my jaw in a bruising manner as he turns my face crashing his lips on mine and I moan at the dominating act throwing my arms around his strong neck pulling his head in closer not wanting to let go.

I feel a dark presence lean in close behind as Randy and I let go panting and Taker leans down to my ear and whispers dangerously dark "sorry to break up the oh so hot scene but John you have chores to do and Randy needs to catch his flight to Canada for Raw tonight" Taker says kissing my exposed shoulder and moves away like a shadow swiftly out the door without another word. It was below Taker to use such intimate and loving gestures in public as he's always so hard and controlling nothing like Randy that's so open and not caring what anyone else thought. I blushed at Takers words of a hot scene and looked down into my Master's lap. "Look at me." The fingers under my chin made me look up, and swallowed hard as I see the very hard and beautiful features of Randy.

"I will be back in a couple of days and then I will fuck the hell out of you" Randy says the last past with deep seduction lasing his voice as I see his eyes glowing a darker shade of blue just thinking about it and It makes me blush all that more harder hiding my face in his shoulder as I hear a deep laugh erupt from Randy. "you amuse me blue eyes with your sweet pure innocent acts as we both know your anything but innocent" Randy says as I look up at him playfully glaring at his smirking face. I squeak in surprise as Randy picks me up by my ass and I surround my legs securely thinking he was going to take me somewhere but my heart sinks as he places me right in the same chair he was occupying as he looks down at me winking "well you heard the man get to work blue eyes I'll see you in two days" Randy says playfully making me glare up at him as he snorts and leaves.

After Randy left I walk in still naked into the kitchen area to see Wade Barrett Laurinites one of the three sons of John Laurinites leaned over Alicia Fox a beautiful dark skinned women, with fiery long red wavy hair down to her shoulders, twinkling hazel eyes with much passion and desire deep in the depths, a white stricken smile that showed of kindness and love, and a attitude to know not mess with her if she is pissed. I watch on as Wade seemed to not notice me as he leans in till his tall muscled frame morphs in behind a aggravated Alicia as she was trying to push the perverted Laurinites away to do the dishes as her chores. Wade didn't seem to get the memo of leaving her alone as he moves his hands down her front and with a smirk on his black cocky facial haired face he places both free hands on Alicia's medium sized c cupped breasts squeezing as he groans in pleasure at the feel of them.

Alicia started to giggle a bit at Wades pleasure and attention as everyone in the whore house knew how much Alicia likes to tease Wade with there strange master/sub relationship and it surprises me that Mr. Laurinites doesn't do something about it with the way he separated his middle son Punk from the love of his life Lita for being to lovey dovey. And it hit me maybe that's the reason Taker has been harping so much with Randy being so open and intimate with me in front of others he doesn't want to lose me to another master, Taker has been distant in public to show Laurinites that I'm just a whore and nothing else so he won't get suspicious and take me away from Randy and Taker…..

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT REVIEWING SOONER JUST BEEN AVING A LOT HAPPEN LATELY ITS HARD TO FIND TIME FOR THESE PAST MONTHS FORGIVE ME…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : JOHNS FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE**

**$$$ AJ LEE POV $$$**

**The night before**

_Being over the diva division is extremely hard at times specially being second in command after my idol Stephanie McMahon that always finds a way to talk her way around anything or anybody to make it so it seems like her idea or her way. I'm trying to step up my game now in the wonderful world of WWE with men wrestlers ruling half of the viewing shows because the WWE universe only see us divas as Play boy bunny's or models to show off it sickens me to be viewed so weak._

I shook myself with an amused snort and walked with crisp strides down the long hallway of the whore house. I turned a corner when I entered my play room for the whore's Dolf and I bring in to play with together and stop dead in my tracks at what I saw. My boyfriend my Ziggles the love of my life is pinning the only male beautiful ocean blue eyed prostitute John Cena Against a wall. Kissing John against the said wall. And apparently enjoying it, judging from the soft moans and grunts Dolf is making. I'm happy to note John stood stock still, like a statue, obviously not enjoying it at all. That is till he caught my gaze on him. I watch on as I see John smirk into the kiss with Dolf.

I growl silently, watching amusedly as John ground himself lightly against Dolf's thigh, at the same time as he wrapped an arm around the younger blonde's neck, pulling Dolf closer. I fume in anger as Dolf responded eagerly, wiggling his knee that was between the blue eyed beauty's firm legs firmly against John's groin as the beautiful whore whimpered softly, but in the hallway with no one around but them, it reverberated in my ears and it got me semi aroused. I take a step forward, and chuckle to myself as John wriggles his hips, thrusting his fingers into Dolf's curly bleach blond hair with a tight grip. The blonde man groaned, forcefully rutting his own erection against John's hip. At the moment I want to make some sort of noise to see Dolf's expression and his explanation as to how he ended up getting caught cornering John in there play room to fuck him senseless.

The man I called 'boyfriend' but a look from John under heavy lidded baby blue eyes stops me. John's smirk seemed to grow as his eyes traveled downwards to my short purple and black mini skirt as he licks his lips in appreciation with lust shining through those beautiful features of his. I didn't mind at the moment with John's wonderful attention on me more then Dolf's, I lock eyes with John's as I feel myself up for his enjoyment sliding a hand from my breasts to my skirt, pulling it up to show him I have no underwear to cover my perfectly smooth tan shaven privates for his eyes as they seem to light up obsessively looking over every bit of me for his appreciation as I reach down to slide a finger inside myself and fondle it. John whimpers suddenly, throwing his head back against the wall with a dull thump. Whatever Dolf had done made the gorgeous whore thrust weakly against Dolf's knee, making me growl softly. It wasn't heard, though, as John gasps, arching his back. "Oh!" John moaned loudly, his eyes locking firmly on my own, lust glazing over the vibrant blues. I was pleased to note that John's pupils were blown open wide with his need. So pleased, in fact, that I slipped off my skirt showing my whole bottom half of my half naked body to him as I slip my finger back into my wet pussy pleasuring myself as he watched me while I watched him and Dolf. This act made John groan, and I chuckle to myself. I stroked myself to full mast arousal as I feel the coil of my belly and the tingle of my clit, watching as John flushed and began to make wantonly high, keening noises. Those sounds alone told me he was close to completion. Damned if Dolf wasn't aware of that fact, too.

In fact, come to think about it I have never seen Dolf ever take a claiming glance at John ever since John came to the whore house and I think its kind of strange to see Dolf now all over John's body in desperation to be pleased. Now, of course, I watch on as my boyfriend rutting roughly onto John into the stone wall, his own low grunts and groans telling my Dolf, too, was close to cumming. I can't see Dolf's cock, and my stomach turned at the thought of my boyfriend taking John. I wondered for a fleeting moment as I absently fingered myself, how the pair had ended up the way they had. A sharp cry jerked my gaze back to John, who was arching his spine in such an angle, it amazed me his spine hadn't cracked. Dolf let loose the growl I had been forced to hold, giving one last thrust before pulling away. I scowled at my so called boyfriend, who was barely holding John up, before ducking back behind the wall. Footsteps signaled Dolf's swift exit not even knowing I saw the whole thing,

**PRESENT TIME**

**+++ The next day JOHN'S POV +++**

I flinched at each touch pursuing on my short chopped hair as the beautiful delicate

fingers of the one and only magnificent AJ Lee swept them across my face to my jaw line and back like she was mapping every crevice and freckle my face conceives out by memory. I opened my plump pink lips letting her finger nails draw near to them in an almost daring manner. I looked down like a good submissive as she pulled me close till the back of my head collided with her perfect bountiful cleavage visible breasts as she held my head in a possessive manner. I was completely naked from our fun last night after Dolf left showing off my beautiful masculine tan form stretched out in the emerald silk sheets of AJ's bedroom. AJ herself was graced in a thin see threw low cut dark green sleeveless night dress and a black thin robe to cover her bare arms. She looked as a gorgeous dark angel with her dark chocolate brown hair in rippling curls thrown to the side down to her waist, pure tan skin, ruby red luscious lips, and sharp crazed hazel eyes.

I curled my body in a fetal position against her warmth as she did nothing but stare down at me in interest with a white smile gracing her beautiful features. I look up at her again confused as this time AJ suddenly hopped off the bed bouncing on the balls of her feet with a determined serious expression that only described as bi polar patients should have at mental institutions but I didn't even voice my concerns as she looked over me twice her eyes sweeping over my naked body in satisfaction and I was happy I could bring such a thing to my mistress.

I lost my sporting smirk and watch on as AJ walks towards me and with force I didn't know she had with such a small woman pushes my muscular frame off the side of the bed till I tumble with a grunt to her feet as I hear her giggle over me. I breath deeply a few times trying to gain my breath back from the impact of the fall as I feel a bare foot of AJ's land on my ribs rolling me over onto my back facing upward as I peek up to look at a smirking AJ. I lay there stiffly waiting for orders from my mistress and with one swoop she becomes half naked throwing her night gown and robe off till she's down to her lace black thong that's so tantalizingly sexy on her tan skin with dominance over me. AJ leans in a crouching position grabbing my cock forcefully making me groan in pain at the force of the squeeze and she leans down to my ear licking the shell of it till she giggles again making my breath hitch as I feel her tongue go inside my ear lobe fucking it like a cock in a pussy making my breathing speed up and my eyes roll a little in the back of my scull in pleasure.

AJ stops all together getting more dominant and orders me to get on my knees. I struggle to that position as I come face to face with her crotch inches from me "Now kiss me." she ordered I leaned forward and gently kissed the thin band of black material, making sure, as I hadn't been invited to do otherwise, that my mouth made no contact with her skin. She smiled and stepped back. Immediately, as if as a reflection of the aura that surrounded her, my head fell gently forward so that all I could now see were her feet. "whore I now need some space, a short time to relax and refresh. When I am refreshed I will call you, in the meantime you may complete your chores this morning while I - - - well - - -." She giggled suspiciously evil with a dangerous glint in her eyes making me a little terrified and thrilled "Perhaps that's for me to know and you to just imagine" she finished saying as she skipped out of the room on her way out making me shudder.

Twenty minutes later, just after the last of the dishes had been removed from the dishwasher, I heard the bedroom door close and her voice invite me back to sit by her chair. This time I was instructed to kneel in front of her. When I was properly settled she handed me down a small jar of body lotion. "hey Cena beautiful you'll rub me down with that There is however one part, that protected by my thong, that on no account may you touch. Indeed I should warn you that if, for whatever reason, you do not comply with this requirement then you will be punished severely." AJ threats in such a way making me think like she wants me to disobey to get punished just so she could show me how much power she holds over me. I erase that thought as I removed the lid from the jar, and taking a small amount on my fingers, started to massage her feet. First her left, then her right, then onto her calves; gently kneading the cream into her firm, developed muscles.  
She let out a low moan of pleasure "Whore as ever your touch pleases me." Her voice was soft, husky, bidding me to pleasure her body further with my hands. "Whore we are now moving into new territory, where the rules are unclear, the boundaries uncertain, but have no fears, whatever the challenges I will be beside you to guide you through the maze. You will be given choices that you will be absolutely free to choose from; nothing will happen to cause you embarrassment, unless of course it is of your own making and, most of all, remember, that above everything else your special to me" I closed my eyes and slowly drank in the meaning of her words.

I reached up to her small thighs, caressing her firm defined body, my thumbs and fingers tracing each muscle, each hand running along the outside and then the inside of her limbs, enjoying the alternative firmness and softness of her flesh. I marveled at the tone of her body, at the results of evenings in the WWE ring, early mornings in the gyms. For the first time I was becoming conscious of the physical effort of both kneeling, and at the same time balancing, as I reached up and out to her body, constantly changing my center of gravity as my fingers moved to the jar then back to her body. But I knew there would be no respite, just as I knew only one outcome would be permitted her complete pleasure as mine didn't count.

If she was conscious of my physical state she did not show it, as she relaxed and soaked up the attention I was giving her. Now my fingers were at the top of her legs ,so, so near her thong. I focused my mind on counteracting the occasional slight movements of her body as she responded to my touch. Then I let out an inward sigh of relief as my fingers and hands finished with her thighs and moved up above her thong. I laid the palms of my hands on her stomach, gently spreading the lotion, marveling at the strength in her muscles, the tightness of her ass. Now I was perspiring and the ache in my thighs and lower back had intensified. If only she were six inches nearer, the constant need to change balance would be unnecessary. Okay, I would still have had to reach up, but it would have been in a vertical line, not a line at an angle away from me. I gritted my teeth; I knew I had to get on with it, that I could not ask her permission to move forward and help me out. Occasionally I would look up into her beautiful face and now, suddenly, I saw a change.

Earlier her eyes were mere slits as she abandoned herself to the total pleasuring of her body. Now her eyes were wide open; she was aware; aware of the beads of perspiration on my brow; aware that my breathing had become heavy; aware of the strain on my face. Instinctively I knew that she expected me to work through the discomfort, to focus not on my discomfit but totally on giving her pleasure. My hands and fingers were now fully extended as they reached up to smooth the lotion on her upper body. Looking back it was probably predictable that it would happen, whether it was caused by the slight movement of her body, my fatigue, or, more likely, a combination of the two I could not be sure. Not predictable though was the chain of events that then followed as I slipped forward towards her. First, and just for a split second of time, the look of intense fury in her eyes then the amazing agility with which she avoided colliding with me heavily and finally, and synchronized perfectly with her backward movement, the perfectly pin pointed accuracy with which the instep of her right foot smashed into my balls. I buckled over clutching myself in some misguided and fruitless attempt at mitigating the acute pain coursing through my body. For thirty seconds nothing happened, I just writhed on the floor attempting to clear my head. Then I heard her voice; quiet, emotionless, commanding "Get up." She almost spat out the words I looked up, my eyes watering from the pain in my balls, beseeching her to allow me time to compose myself. She looked down at me, not a flicker of emotion on her face "whore" she said, "it is disappointing that you feel it necessary to place your modest concerns, brought on by your own poor standards, higher than my well being. Now for the last time are you ready?" She's asks in a sickening glee of my pain and her dominance, I nodded and she beckoned me to stand in front of her.

"Now whore, before we start I want to make it clear that there will be the appropriate retribution for your actions last night. You will recall that when we started this adventure of ours, instigated by yourself of course, you told me how much you adored me, how much you would do for me. Easy words whore, now it is time that you showed me how much you adore me, how much you will do for me - - - and - - -," a wicked smile crossed her face, "in due course, how much pain you can bear for me." As I stood there her words ricocheted through my mind appropriate retribution pain. My balls ached, my heart beat was racing but incredibly my cock was semi erect. I took the jar of lotion from her, spreading it on her arms, her hands, her neck, down and around her shoulders. Now my rhythm had returned and she had settled back into her previous state of well being, her eyes almost closed, her breathing a gentle purr. Only her breasts were left and with the skill that comes of experience at being a whore I gently kneaded the lotion into her firm immaculate globes. She moaned and I poured on more lotion. Now her nipples were becoming erect.

I grazed my hand across them and almost immediately they became fully erect like two hard bullets. I squeezed them gently with my moist fingers and sensed a small twitch in her body as if she were fighting some force within her. Gradually her breathing deepened and an uncontrolled flexing started around her abdominals. Then out of nowhere I felt a hand gently grasping my cock, three strokes and it was rock hard. "whore, now you will take me to orgasm, for my part I will take you to the edge but not beyond you will tell me when you are there, but on no account can you cum" AJ demands huskily as I nod in acknowledgement. I played with her nipples, squeezing, rolling them between my fingers, all the time driven on by the feelings her hands were generating between my legs. Then she came, her body bucking and then exploding in a wall of sound. All the time it was happening I was shouting "Stop", perversely hoping against hope that my plea had been heard, and then suddenly it happened, my cock was free. For a moment it was touch and go as I fought to stave off an ejaculation, my cock spasming and twitching in a zone of its own. Then slowly the spasming subsided and my cock went limp. We both looked down, not even a spot of precum to show for the ruined orgasm. She smiled at me in a appreciation at my obedience. I looked down to the floor in submission keeping a straight face as I feel the cold air of the conditioner in the room hit the empty space and I of where AJ had just abandoned to go to the bedroom wall where the whip had hung on her bedroom wall ever since her and Dolf started to live together; an artifact from the time she had spent in Africa on a overseas WWE tour. The whip is made by elders from a local village and four foot in length, the whip had been made from elephant hide and It tapered from about 1 inch at the handle end to around 3/8 inch at the tip looking way to intimidating for just a regular elephant whip. She looked down at me with a glint of pure evil as I backed up a bit to give us room but not enough to show my true fear as I watch on when she places it down on the table beside her untouched making me let out a breath I forgot I was holding as she giggles at my fear and without a word she pulls off her thong and walks to her huge marble bathroom turning on the water leaving me to ponder on her so bi polar actions.

AJ lay in the bath, her second of the day, her fingers sliding gently in and out of her pussy until finally she came for the second time in the evening. Rarely had she felt so good, so gloriously horny, yet one small incident concerned her, that moment when John had slipped and the fury she had felt, something was happening to her, it felt like a lever had been thrown and a dark force released within her, a dangerous force that had not been within her for many years, but a force that her mind was increasingly recalling. She thought of him waiting for her, naked, nervous, the whip across the chair beside John. Twenty minutes she had said, but her watch showed that already it was thirty minutes since she had left him with the order to take the whip down from the wall and remain with it until she returned. She might have felt guilty about using it, particularly as it was partly because of her movement that John had slipped, but those feelings had been rationalized after all she had given him sufficient hints about his attitude.

The moment for John's punishment had arrived. He stood in front of her, their bodies no more than 18 inches apart. AJ looked into his gorgeous blue eyes as she spoke, making sure that she held him firmly in her aura "Whore we have now reached the point where it is necessary to agree your punishment. First though I must hear from you where you think you failed? John held her gaze, trying to maintain his composure. "Mistress" I stuttered, "I failed by interrupting your pleasuring, then by clumsily making contact with you when uninvited and then by not having the strength to keep in my required position" A sickening smile crossed AJ's face. "Excellent my whore, you have answered me well. Now tell me which you think was your biggest failing?" I must have looked a little unsure, because she then answered for me. "I will tell you Cena. It is not having the strength to remain in your required position to properly pleasure me. If you had not had that failing you would not have interrupted my pleasure or fallen into me. And I am going to punish you slave because you should have been aware beforehand that you did not have the strength to properly perform. You should have prepared yourself adequately after all I gave you any number of hints" I must have looked hurt or surprised because she brushed aside even the possibility of my replying.

"Tell me whore, when were you last in the gym, when did you last go for a swim. The last real exercise?" AJ asks calmly but methodically I bowed my head. I could with some justification have pointed to the pressure of work, but I knew that she would have had none of it, and on balance she had a point, I had let myself go in recent weeks since being here even when whores are permitted to work out in Laurinites's personal gym in the basement of the whore house I just have not been yet because of being in the presents of my masters Randy and Taker so much. "So slave it is more important than ever that we address these issues. If you are going to play the role that all the divas and wrestlers here require then you will need to be fit, to be agile, to be strong which you already are buff we just need you to stay that way Do I make myself clear whore?" I nodded quietly "Good, then let's now consider the appropriate punishment what do you think it should be?" AJ asks sweetly as she waits for my answer that I struggle to provide. Nervously I finally blurted out something before I could stop myself "As there were three failings then perhaps three strokes mistress" I say timidly and I watch as AJ beams in excitement with my answer and for some reason my heart fell.

"I admire your logic whore, but it is a little incomplete, yes there were three failings, primarily of strength, and that failing was in your thighs, your butt and your back, so I think logic says nine strokes slave." "But - - -." I tried to say but AJ placed a finger on my lips to stop me. "But nothing whore, I have decided on nine strokes that is it, now stand behind the chair". She paused while I moved into position. "Now put your hands on the top of the chair back and step back to that point where your back is straight and your legs perpendicular." She exclaimed as I did as I was told while She moved to stand beside me, guiding me into the exact position she required. "Good. Now stand quite still. Before I commence I should make it clear that the whipping will be severe, your disrespect deserves that. I have also decided that with the intention of getting your full and undivided attention in future, this punishment should seek to set a standard for your future attitude and performance with me. That being so it will be my intention that your body is appropriately marked by the whip. Do you have anything to say Cena?" Because of having no real comprehension of the events that were unfurling, and no context in which I could place them, I simply, awkwardly, thoughtlessly and ultimately rather foolishly just replied "I guess not."

AJ stood slightly to the rear and side, so that she was outside his field of vision. As soon as she took the whip in her hand she giggled with glee at the power she held over John. It was little more than a reflex action when she placed the handle of the whip on the first two fingers of her right hand. Got a feel of the balance, then flexed her wrist to gauge the amount of weight required in the stroke. Finally she ran her hand along the length of the whip to get a sense of the pain that would be delivered on impact. Five frog squats to loosen up and AJ was ready She knew the first two strokes would set the rhythm, but was also aware that because of the adrenaline coursing through her, she must take great care. As she half suspected would be the case, the first stroke marked the back of his thigh without breaking the skin. Now she knew she needed to increase the weight of the stroke but not by such an amount that he was badly marked AJ didn't want a mad Randy or Taker after her later for marking there whore badly.

As soon as I felt the leather against the back of my thigh I half stumbled and then shrieked with the pain that ricocheted around my body, a pain much greater than I could ever have imagined, intense with a strange kind of heat as the leather seared into my flesh I heard her say well done as I recovered from my stumble, her voice sounding oddly still and distant. Then only seconds after the first stroke the second exploded against my buttocks. This time, whilst the stroke seemed harder, because a level of pain had been established, I seemed to cope better with the aftermath, although again I was unable to stop myself releasing an enormous shriek as the leather impacted my body. For a moment there was silence, then, all of a sudden, without warning, I felt her finger tracing a line along my buttocks, stopping, lifting off, moving on, then going back, as if she were retracing the same pattern. Before she had finished, the same movement had been repeated four times. The remaining seven strokes were each of roughly the same intensity, somewhere between the first and second strokes. As she had after the second stroke, she traced her finger slowly along my skin, but unlike after the second stroke, the tracing was short, continuous and not repeated.

My body now felt as if it were on fire, wave after wave of intense stinging pain moving relentlessly around my body. I started to shudder with what must have been some kind of aftershocks. Then after maybe ten minutes, the shuddering started to abate and finally stopped. For a moment there was silence. Then, as I felt something soft being dabbed onto the sore areas, I heard her voice. "whore you have served me well. I should tell you that after the first stroke each subsequent stroke has, as intended, broken open your skin. As you can no doubt sense, I am dabbing the sore skin with cotton wool to stem any bleeding, in a moment I will apply some astringent to stem any bleeding that remains. The only marking that may require extra attention, possibly a plaster, is the second one across your buttocks. Do you have any questions?" AJ asks calmly as I set there pondering over her words but I finally answered "No mistress." "Good. In a few minutes this should be complete."

And so it was, that a few minutes later I heard the sound of her feet moving softly and slowly across the stone floor. As always my head was bowed, when suddenly her feet stopped directly in front of me. "whore, after your earlier failings I have been proud to see how admirably you have borne your pain for me. It has given me much hope that lessons have been learned. Now you may look at me." I raised my eyes slowly. At first I could not comprehend what I was seeing, some sort of information overload as the detail was being processed. It was as if my mental processes could not, or would not, accept what my eyes were seeing. Then finally all the information rushed in on me at once. Across her stomach, immediately above her thong, were written the letters L.O.V.E. But it was not the letters that had seized up my brain for that brief moment, what had seized up my brain was their color A bright, semi-liquid ,blood red and I really don't know if to feel flattered or feel horrified so I don't say anything.

I cannot say for certain what happened next, or precisely how long it lasted, other than I found my arms wrapped round mistress, holding her tight as if everything depended on her being there with me. And that was how it was for the next few moments. Then gradually AJ eased me gently away from her, back to where I had been. The balance and equilibrium of the relationship between us restored from earlier punishment. She pointed to the floor and without hesitation I lowered my head "Does it please you that I have chosen to share some of the fruits of your pain?" I nodded "Good, that is how it should be whore. Now for a brief passage of time, I can, in some vicarious way, share your pleasure with you. However time is moving on, it is way past my workout time at the gym so Tomorrow we will talk more of our hopes. Now though you know what I require in the future."

**FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE**

**JOHN POV**

I dressed in the most expensive name brand clothes I have worn in a long time with BKE Marshall Blue washed blue jeans with a beautiful symbol in the back pocket, A tight black and navy blue long sleeve affliction shirt that consists of flames joker card and a dark angel on the back. My punishment from earlier with AJ is still kind of fresh so I had to apply more ointment and wrap them up so blood and ooze wouldn't spill all over the inside of my new expensive shirt as I walk inside with my body guard so to speak that Laurinites was so kind as to provide to keep watch over me while I'm at school, I found out the mans name is Christian with short blond hair and beard tall but not a big muscled wise as me but enough to damage if needed and has a smart mouth on him as he's a good liar and manipulator that can talk his way out of anything.

I watch on as I move through the cround of college students hurrying to get to classes as most of them stare at me and Christian but mostly just me as we hurry on to the office to sign in for my classes and the rest of my college books. I look inside the office to see a tall well built man in his mid fifties with down to his shoulder wavy slicked back medium brown hair and sun glasses so I couldn't see his eyes as he looks up from his paper work at me with a genuine smile. I smile my dimpled smile back just as friendly and stick out my hand to shake, "well hello there welcome to Mid TNA productive community college my name is Steve Borden but everyone calls me Sting for a nickname I'm the assistant director here if you need anything I'm the person to come to unless you want the real director which is on vacation with his daughter right now so I'm all you have" Sting finishes laughing a bit at his own rambling.

I blush at how handsome Sting is as he takes off his sun glasses to look me straight in the eyes with hazel shining right throught them. Sting smiles bigger at my blush as he walks around his desk slowly till hes inches from me "and who might you be?" I stutter a bit at the heat radiating from our bodys as I hear Christian from behind clear his throat pretty loudly for me to stop flirting as I close my eyes in anoyance but calm down as I open them back to answer "my name is John Felix Anthony Cena Hersley" I say clamly now "but you can just call me John if you like" I say making Sting smirk "well I think John is a wonderful name and I welcome you our TNA college and hope everything is to your satisfaction Mr. Helmsley." Sting finishes handing me some more texts books with a paper with a list of my classes much like high school, I nod and smile one last time before walking out with Christian in tow. We finally get in the hall way when I turn around to face Christian "ok I think I have it now you can leave for the rest of the time and pick me up after school alright I can't have a body guard around this is a school not a famous night club please just go I'll be fine" I beg I see Christian smirk at me making my stomach tighten as he drags me to a dark corner pushing me down on my knees in front of his now opened jeans as his cocks jugs out in my face "suck me and I won't say a word to Laurinites about any of this" Christian negotiates as I reluctantly open my mouth rolling my eyes as I hear Christian chuckle shoving his dick down my throat thrusting forcefully and I moan a little as I don't think Christians meat tastes that bad so I hum in gratification as I hear him moan.

Finally after five minutes Christian cums down my throat in a groan on lust and I swallow all of it and get up from the floor to watch as Christian buttons his black slacks in gratitude. "well there you go now will you leave already?" I ask trying to turn away but feel Christian grab my arm to shove me against the wall latching his thin lips onto mine in hunger moan and graoning like a animal in heat. I take my palms and shove against Christians pecs forcefully pushing him away trying for as much space as I could "christian stop I have to go to class you freak!" I scream at him as I walk around him to my class only looking back as I feel Christians lusty eyes roaming my ass as I walk away.

Classes where great I didn't find one bad teacher as I lernt there names of (math professor Dixie Carter) (English Professor Joseph Parks) (Art professor Jeff Hardy) (reading Professor Bully Ray) and now I set in history class as I sat at my desk and watched as the very attractive history teacher named Mr. Bourne, seemed like the only attractive teacher to look at so far I could find today other then Jeff but I like to look at this Mr. Bourne better. Unfortunately the desk I sat at was in the middle of the class so I felt my classmates staring at me from both the front and the back. I had to admit, some of the kids there did look pretty but some of them looked downright scary. One of them just wouldn't stop staring at me, in fact he sat beside me.

His hair was dark brown with way to much facial hair to match and was sleeked back with curls neatly on the ends showing his very tan face his eyes were a bright hazel color and his skin tone was in between tanned and pale. He was very handsome but kind of in a lost puppy kind of way to me as he kept giving me suggestive looks like wiggling his eye brows and showing off his straight white teeth. I tried paying more attention to the teacher before me than to him but it was no use, his stare made me feel really uncomfortable. I finally sigh and look over at him "can I help you with something?" I ask the man staring at me "ya you can let me fuck you sensless" he whispers that last part in my ear making my knees shake "uh huh and why would I do that" I reply just as huskily "I don't know you tell me" he says back while slipping a hand under the table landing on my thigh with a squeeze.

"Garett Bishoff!" The teacher boomed all of a sudden, making every one sit up, I quickly sat up straight, almost jumping out of my skin. Damn…Mr. Bourne sure was loud.

"Pay attention! If I look at your work and see that you again have only written one line I swear to God I'll send you right to the office and they can personally tell your father Eric Bishoff as to why his star quarter back is flunking History again!" Mr. Bourne yells so loud, I felt as if my ears were going to get blown off. The boy that went by the name 'Garett' quickly turned away from me and focused his eyes back on the teacher, thank God, his stares almost made me piss my pants right then and there. I watched as the teacher carried on talking again and I crossed my arms and leant on the desk in front of me, resting my head on them. The teacher kept rabbiting on about the most boring stuff and I felt as if I was going to fall asleep. I wasn't very fond of History class and never have been because I felt as if I didn't need it.

Bell rang finally signaling time to go home as I collect my bags I feel a pich a couple slaps to my ass as I bend over to gather my books as I yelp in surprise turning to meet a smirking Garett with a dirty blond that looked like he hasn't brushed his hair in years and a handsome country man with short cropped blond hair that wore a hat that says ass hole ion the top. All three eyed my body in pleasure and lust as I blush trying to ignore them but I squeak as I feel a set of hands circle around my waist colliding me with a hard body. "you smell delicious almost good enough to eat" I hear the one with the blond hair and hat whisper in my ear making me whimper in weakened pleasure at his words "so whats your name pretty?" I look over at Garett "names John Cena Helmsley yours?" I ask the one holding me against him "Anderson and that's Wes and Garett but you John are very sexy" I feel Andersons hand tranvel down my front to the top of my jeans until I grab his hand to stop him "no I will not give into you that easily" I say making them smirk and chuckle "I can wait you little tease" they say as they walk out the classroom leaving me flushed and blushing…..

**SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT LOL OH AND EVAN BOURNE IS GOING TO BE A BIG PART OF THE STORY AS THIS IS THE MORE TODAYS EVAN THE BUFFER AND HANDSOME WITH FACIAL HAIR EVAN LO**L


End file.
